


The name of the game

by Bijohdamayu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO Yuta, Just a sucker for Johmark, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, PA Mark, Slow Burn, ceo johnny, first fic be kind, shitty smut in the last chapter i'm sorry T_T, the other's come and go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bijohdamayu/pseuds/Bijohdamayu
Summary: He thought working for Nakamoto Yuta prepared him for everything. Turns out, it didn’t prepare him for Johnny Suh.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	1. When we first met

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm turning a weird idea into my first fic. Hope you'll like it. Comments and constructive criticism are super welcomed!
> 
> Excuse any grammar mistakes pleaseeee!

The job that everyone would kill for. That was the phrase he got used to hear, whenever he mentioned his position working as a personal assistant for Johnny Suh. ¿What was not to like? Johnny was the youngest CEO of a multinational corporation, and the press usually described him as smart, with a right head for business, gracious, and not less important, incredibly handsome.

That was the public’s opinion. Mark knew different. It’s not that his boss was a tyrant, or that he was mistreated in any way. He could just not define it with words. ¿Complex, maybe? Disconcerting most of the time. Behind closed doors, Johnny was sometimes as the world described him, and sometimes, a complete 180° from what people thought about him. Mark didn’t know what it was. He was taken aback more often than not, and went every day to the office without knowing which Johnny he would find. The smart, kind, careless guy that appeared after a business was closed successfully? The angry, yet quiet man that showed when he was troubled, or had a lot on his plate. The playful and almost kid-like persona that made a special cameo when he was happy, content. Or what Mark feared the most…the man that sometimes, just sometimes, made him feel butterflies in his stomach, with a smirk on his lips, just a hint away of flirting. He didn’t know if it was just on his mind, or if it really existed. Maybe it was just his imagination. Why in the world a man like Johnny Suh, who could have literally anyone at his feet, would want him. But months passed, and he’d still get giddy when their hands accidentally touched, or Johnny’s eyes lingered a bit too much on him. Nonetheless, he kept it to himself. He was not a silly kid with an unrequited crush. He was a professional, after all.

Not that Mark didn’t have his charms, in an awkward yet endearing way. He wasn’t as build or handsome as Johnny – but he had curious eyes, and a bright smile that was one of his biggest assets. With a calm personality, Mark was often described as “reliable” by most of his friends and acquaintances. Cute. Smart. Clumsy. Ridiculous sometimes. But not handsome, or beautiful as he often heard for Johnny. Mark had a fairly good idea that most people would not look twice at him, but he was confident. He knew what his good points were, both physically and mentally. He was indeed reliable, loyal, hardworking, street smart, fun to be around, and most importantly, caring. Both his blessing and his curse.

And working for Johnny was not an easy task. It was fairly pleasant, and the salary was good, but taking care of him was at times, a 24/7 job. Not that Johnny was abusive in any form - Mark knew what he was getting into when he took the position - it was just that maybe, MAYBE, he hoped all the stories he’d heard were not true.

From time to time, he remembered how they met. How Johnny just barged into his interview, ask one question to the woman conducting it, and offered him the job on the spot. To say that he was surprised was an understatement – not that he wasn’t certain of his experience for the role. After all, 5 years with Yuta taught him everything there is to know about working for and with high-power people. He’d heard about Johnny’s “after work” activities, the one part of his personality his father was desperate to change, thus the reason why, word of mouth, a headhunting agency got a hold of Mark, since his work for Yuta was somehow known in certain circles. How he “tamed” the golden, rebel child of Nakamoto Corp, and turned him into a professional.

Most people would think that being a PA entitled so little responsibility. Doing different tasks like getting coffee, dry cleaning, taking calls, arranging meetings, it all sounded so easy. But the reality was, at least from his first experience with Yuta, so much more than that. Not only he became a trusted assistant, basically taking care of everything that needed care in his life – from waking him up, to shopping for groceries, to personal matters, to even going drinking with him if he was down, and later, tucking him drunk in his bed -, he became a sort of Jiminy Cricket, a second voice inside Yuta’s head, helping him discern right from wrong, helping him outgrown his rebellious stage, helping him understand all that was at stake in the company he ran, helping him mature. It was more than he bargained for, from any standpoint, but he liked it. He liked being that person for him, being needed, being important, to matter. He never thought of leaving Yuta, until he got that job offer. It wasn’t the money - Yuta pay him enough to fulfill all his needs and more – but something else. Maybe it was the worry he sensed in Johnny’s father when he contacted him directly – having ask for his number to the headhunter Mark’s been dealing with – how he expressed his concern for his son’s personal life, not his professional abilities, which he had plenty, and well developed. It was that other part of Johnny’s he was worried about. And after speaking with Yuta’s father, and seeing how his son had change under Mark’s watch, he put all his efforts into bringing that “miracle worker” into his son’s life. Mark felt needed – again – and it was a feeling he enjoyed.

When Mark got the call, and later agreed to an interview, he somehow felt calm, because he knew, that if he got it, Yuta would be fine. They were friends now. He could still help him. “Funny how things change” he thought to himself, closing his eyes and letting a sigh escape his lips.

~**~**~**~**~

“This is a very demanding position…most people would kill for this job…are you sure a man as young as yourself would be able to handle it”. He could hear the condescending tone in Johnny’s PA, and feel the “up and down” look she gave him, making him regret his outfit choice. She looked like a tough woman, the type of person that would have no problem putting people in their place. Mark wondered why she was leaving, and his train of thought was interrupted by her calm, yet intimidating voice.

“I´m taking a different role within the company. It is particularly important that Mr. Suh’s affairs are properly handled. And I’m not really sure if you are the type of person that could do that” she repeated, although this time, she seemed open to Mark’s attempt to reply, and explain exactly what he was doing there.

“I’ve worked with very demanding people before, and despite my age, I’m very good at what I do” Mark replied, handing over his resume, containing a short list of references, but most importantly, a name that she seemed to recognize. “So, you are the one that worked with Nakamoto Yuta. I’ve heard he’s very…professional” she said, trying to hide her surprise - how on earth a kid like this was able to land that kind of job, and for one of the most noticeable executives in the industry -. Her words lingered, and she looked at Mark, waiting for his answer. No, waiting for an explanation.

“Mr. Nakamoto’s father is a good friend of my father, and they used to work together”, he started, as if he needed to make a solid case for himself, and this was his only chance – “His son was looking for a PA, and his father considered that, for his age, it was better to bring someone that could be also some kind of a friend”. Mark remembered Mr. Nakamoto’s words when he first talked to him about the chance of putting his newly acquired degree to use – “You know my son is a good man, he just seems…lost” he said, not a hint of irony on his words. “Maybe since you knew him in high school, it might be easier for you to guide him”. It’s not that Yuta was a screw-up per se, but he did like to party, and did not take with happiness or a smile the burden that implied taking over the family business. Mark lost touch with him over his college years, but he had a fond memory from high school. Maybe it was a good idea after all.

Helping Yuta become a reputable CEO and leave behind his “devious ways” was a mission Mark knew would be difficult, but not impossible. At the core, Yuta was a good guy, and yes, he was a little lost, and judging from the first months – when Yuta came to the office straight from some club (if he came at all) making his father furious - Mark worried he might have bitten more than he could chew. Coming up with a plan was a necessity, and Mark sought to be near Yuta most of the time, even after hours, trying to convince him to work, negotiating sometimes, or plainly trying to bribe him, which Yuta found amusing.

“What could you possible give me that I don’t already have” he used to say, with a smile that was borderline mocking.

“Direction. A purpose” Mark replied bluntly, feeling his patience running out.

“And how are you going to do that, when you’re younger than me? You should respect your hyungs more Markie” Yuta followed.

“Mr. Nakamoto…” Mark started again, emphasizing…he didn’t call Yuta by his name, or hyung. He felt that, though his father wanted Mark to befriend his son, and guide him more along the lines of a friendship, it was a job after all. Limits had to be set. So, Mark referring to Yuta as “Mr. Nakamoto” was in his head, necessary, at least for now. Not that Yuta didn’t laugh at Mark every time he heard it, Mark always insisted, hoping that someday, he would understand.

Their relationship was bumpy at the beginning, to say the least. Yuta did not appreciate his father trying to force an old schoolmate into a position that was basically, his right hand, arguing that there were hundreds of people more qualified for the job, and most importantly for Yuta, strangers.

~**~**~**~**~

Yuta remembered Mark perfectly. The skinny, shy boy that caught his eye for most of his high school years. Not that he ever acted on it. Yuta was the captain of the football team, and Mark was, well, in few words, a bookworm. They didn’t have any friends in common, anything in common, except that Yuta’s shenanigans sometimes landed him in detention, which was held at the library, where Mark usually spent time studying or doing homework. They paid no attention to each other, having no reason to speak to one another. That was until one day, out of boredom, he liked to think, or maybe because he needed to talk to him, to understand why he was so drawn to the quiet boy, Yuta made a move.

“What are you working on” he said, not very loud, just enough for Mark to hear.

“Social studies assignment” Mark replied, a bit startled, and surprised.

“Which topic did you choose” Yuta followed, trying to extend the conversation.

“Japanese politics” Mark said, stopping to look at the boy. He never really looked before, like really looked at Yuta. He did of course, it was impossible not to, he was gorgeous, and Mark would have been blind if he were not attracted to him. But that was it, just looking from afar, cause after all, why on earth the captain of the football team would be interested in him? Why was he talking to him now, he questioned himself?

“Let me know if you need help, I can answer some questions books can’t” he said with a mischievous smile, watching Mark’s cheeks get flushed, eyes going down as he thanked him.

Yuta decided it was time to take another step. He felt bold, confident, and if the blush in Mark’s cheeks was any indication, maybe the interest was not one-sided.

“Let me give you my phone number so you can ask me. Feel free to text me anytime” he said, emphasizing the lasts words.

“Thank you” Mark replied, handing over his phone with shaky hands. Yuta took it, entering his number and calling himself after, to save Mark’s – just in case the boy didn’t took him up on his offer-. Mark didn’t look up, he just stared at his phone, lying on the table.

“Well, my time’s up” Yuta said, yawning and stretching his long limbs, making eye contact with Mark again. “Text me. I mean it, I want to help” he said, with a soft smile, and sparkly eyes. Mark was left alone at the library, mouth hanging a bit open, still trying to process what had just happened.

Mark did text him after all, but it seemed for educational purposes only. Yuta tried his best to help him – and he did – but also, he tried to know Mark more. The shy boy was still a mystery and getting him to open up was not an easy task. Often, Mark replied with few words – almost never full sentences -, which left Yuta thinking he’d imagined the look on Mark’s face when he asked for his number.

Time passed, and aside from some short messages here and there, their relationship hit a wall. Graduation was nearing, and Yuta knew his chances with Mark were slipping away. He found comfort knowing that at least, they were not mere strangers anymore, but still, there was this whole alternative universe in Yuta’s mind, where he and Mark were hot and heavy, and it all started that day, at that library.

So, when 5 years later, his father came to him with Mark’s resume in hand and this whole idea of making him his PA, he felt conflicted. He hadn’t even thought about Mark since high school, but the name alone made him a bit dizzy, and those old feelings came rushing back. It’s not like Yuta waited for him all these years – but the idea of Mark as “the one that got away” - disturbed him. ¿Would he be able to work alongside his long, lost crush? 

~**~**~**~**~

When Mark started working for Yuta, he was surprised that he still remembered him. He was a scrawny kid with an average look, so he didn’t think he would know who he was. Mark did remembered Yuta. He still remembered the little crush he had on the captain of the football team. A crush that passed, just as it came, considering his chances with a guy like that were slim to none. He was still fond of him, and the thought of being able to help him made him happy. Made him feel he had a purpose.

Mark and Yuta’s working relationship was bumpy at the start, to say the least. Yuta lived up to his reputation, and worse of all for Mark, he seemed to enjoy it. He seemed to enjoy having Mark running like a headless chicken behind him, trying to convince him to do stuff, go to meetings, sign papers, to actually behave like a CEO. Sometimes, Mark let out an exasperated sigh and call him on it, reminding him that he was his assistant, not his nanny. Yuta just laughed; he always did.

Months passed, and an unspoken routine settled between the two. If Yuta did something that Mark found wrong or outrageous, he called him on it, and Yuta laughed. At first, getting him to actually listen was a fight itself. Yuta would not take shit from anyone. Nonetheless, he did listen. Payed attention. He was curious of how Mark came to work with him, so one night, he asked:

“By the way, I’ve never asked, how come you are working with me”, he said, chewing on a slice of pizza from the takeout place they were, unfortunately, too used to have while working late.

“I’ve already told you” Mark replied, busy with his own food, and with the mountain of papers that needed to be sorted, signed and delivered. “Your father hired me. He said you needed help. Hence, here I am.”

Yuta snorted. He expected a different answer. Maybe something that said that Mark still thought of that day at the library, as he did, ever since the news that Mark was coming to work for him. He let out a sigh.

“Well, if you were smarter, you wouldn’t have come. I’m terrible”, he said, rolling his eyes.

“I am smart. And no, you’re not terrible. You like to think you are. I see right through you. I know you, remember”?

Yuta was surprised. And yet, Mark was right. He knew him. And he seemed to know him now, even better than himself. The thought alone sent shivers down his spine. He looked at Mark and smiled. His gaze lingered a bit more than intended, going from his eyes, and down to his lips, and it took everything Yuta had not to lock it there. He kept thinking how strange everything was, how things had turned out better than expected, how the universe, fate, whatever people call it, had sent Mark back to him, as a teacher, a friend, a right hand. He felt his body trying to lean closer, just to be stopped by the table that kept them apart. Yes, the universe was telling him something all right. He took a deep breath, to clear his head.

“Ok Mr. know-it-all let’s get back to work. That’s why we’re here, after all.”

“Glad to see I’m rubbing off on you” Mark smiled, pleased.

~**~**~**~**~

Breaking the news to Yuta, that he was leaving, proved to be harder than Mark expected. Five years working with him, and spending almost every single day by his side, had an effect. He grew too. He was not the shy kid, or the inexperienced PA he was when he started. The one that at times, messed up the calls, or forgot to book a room for a meeting, or got the coffee order wrong. He was now quick-witted, fast, poised, and a problem solver, a really good one. Yuta bloomed in front of his eyes, not only professionally, but as a man. He became everything his father – and other people – hoped he’d be. Mark liked to think he had something to do with it. That he had helped him thrive. He was right. Yuta used to tell him that. He still did now.

“Markie, what would’ve I done without you?” Maybe I would still be playing poker at that club’s basement, remember that?”

“How could I forget. You asked me money to keep gambling” Mark said, with amusement. They were across from each other in a seclude conference room. They were discussing the next steps for the company, planning for a new period. Mark knew that it was now or never. He needed to come clean. He needed to tell Yuta he was not going to be there when that time came.

“Hyung, there’s something I need to discuss with you…” he started, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Hyung?? No Mr. Nakamoto today? You’re getting sloppy Lee, thought I taught you better” Yuta smirked, but his face changed immediately, after seeing the look in Mark’s.

“You know I’ve been interested in broaden my career. Not that I don’t enjoy being your PA, but I think it’s time for me to try something different. And I’ve received a really good job offer…” Mark’s voice trailed off.

“Are you not happy here? Have I done something wrong?” Yuta’s eyes were wide open, and he searched Mark’s face for clues, for something to hold on. “Whatever it is, we can fix it. You don’t need to leave. We can change things. I can change things”. His voice was pleading, and Mark felt his heart break a little.

“You’ve done nothing wrong hyung. I’m grateful for everything. I was just out of college when I came here. This place taught me everything I know. You taught me everything I know. It’s just…I need to grow… I need to keep learning. And I don’t have anything else to teach you either. You are nothing like you used to be. Anyone can take my place now” Mark said, with a soft voice, standing up and going to Yuta, who was now by the window, looking out. He softly rested both hands on his shoulders, making him turn. “This is not the end for us you know. I’m just not going to be working for you anymore, but we are friends. We will still see each other as often as we want”.

“It’s not going to be the same” Yuta said, embracing him, and hiding his face. He knew that Mark was right. He had change, he was better, but at the same time, he felt he was better because of Mark. And now he was leaving. He knew that the opportunity was amazing – the chance for Mark to make a name for himself, and after some time, climb the “corporate ladder”, he had the talent for it – but he couldn’t help but feel abandoned, as if it were the last chapter of a book he started writing in high school, one that never seemed destined for a happy ending.

“I’m going to miss you” was the only thing he could say.

“Me too” Mark sighed.

Yuta lifted his head and looked at Mark. His breathing was now unsteady, gaze fixed on Mark´s eyes, and felt a strange warmth inside. All those years, from strangers, to working together, to becoming friends, did nothing to make the feelings go away. He knew it was pointless – and it was not for lack of trying – they just didn’t fit that way. They were bound to be together, but not like that, not romantically, not like Yuta wanted. Nonetheless, he took a chance, carefully touching Mark’s cheek, pressing a soft kiss on his lips, barely moving. Mark didn’t flinch, but he didn’t return the kiss either. He knew better. Yuta was his friend, his boss, and as much as he would’ve like to feel the same, he didn’t. And knew Yuta was destined to find someone right for him. He was not going to play with Yuta’s feelings. He smiled into the kiss, and took a step back, caressing Yuta’s face, looking at him fondly, hoping his eyes could explain what his mouth couldn’t.

And Yuta finally understood.

Months later, Mark was proven right, when Yuta met Ten.


	2. Meet Johnny Suh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the first chapter, thank u!! Hope you enjoy this one. 
> 
> Again, please excuse any grammar mistakes. And if you have any comments, feel free to leave them!

Mark felt like he was in a survivor reality show, and the woman sitting in front of him was just one of the many “bosses” he would have to vanquish before getting his reward. The interview was taking longer than he expected, and he was being asked so many questions that his head was starting to spin. Having to defend his experience in front of someone that looked at him like he was a pimpled teenager, bothered him. He took a deep breath and braced for more. He was there for a reason, he reminded himself. They sought him out, not the other way around. He was going to prove their doubts were wrong.

Lost in his own thoughts for a while, he didn’t notice the door opening. Or the man entering the room, like he owned the place. Or when he spoke to the woman in front of him, which made her stand up at the speed of light.

“Is this him?” He asked to the woman. “Yes” she said, flatly.

Just then, Johnny turned to look at him. He’d heard about Mark from his father, claiming that he would be the one to finally straighten him up, change his ways, make him more serious. A dark thought crossed his mind, and then, his mouth.

“If you’re the guy that tamed Nakamoto Yuta…consider yourself hired” he said, nonchalantly. “Let’s see if you can do the same to me” he added, extending his hand to him.

Mark could not think, let alone speak. Johnny Suh. In the flesh. Teasing him, borderline mocking. He felt his cheeks getting warmer, but he stood up, and shook his hand.

“Mark Lee. Nice to meet you. I’m looking forward to working with you”.

~**~**~**~**~

Johnny knew the responsibility that being the youngest CEO of a multinational company entitled. It wasn’t that he thought he couldn’t do it – he knew he could – but he wasn’t sure if he wanted it. He enjoyed his life as it was; being CFO had a lot of responsibility as well, but he wasn’t in charge of everything. He still had time to do whatever he wanted: go out, party, hang out with friends. The idea of losing his freedom scared him, to say the least. But when he learned that the current CEO was retiring, and that his name was first in line to replace him, he felt the pressure. The expectations he would have to live by, especially his father’s, who was on the board, and would clearly vote for him. He decided to take the position and worry about all that would come with it later. His father had invited him to lunch afterwards, at a fancy restaurant, to discuss his future – more like to lecture him, Johnny knew better.

“Son, you know there’s a lot to do at the company now. It’s your responsibility to take it to the next level, to make it grow, and to take care of all our employees”

“Really? And here I was thinking it was just a raise and a better office, who knew” Johnny said teasingly, but his smile quickly disappeared when he met his father’s disapproving stare.

“Is this a joke to you? There’s a lot at stake here. The board is trusting you. I’m trusting you. Would it kill you to be more mature about this? You can’t keep living your life like you do right now”

“And how’s that exactly? Enlighten me” He was getting angry, but he respected his father enough to keep calm.

“I’m not deaf you know, I hear the rumors” His father sighed, and tiredly looked at Johnny. “You need to prove yourself worthy. I don’t want anyone saying you got this promotion because of me. And I know it’s not like that. But if you keep acting like a child, people are going to treat you as one”

“What do you want me to do father? I’m responsible, I do my job, isn’t that enough”?

“Unfortunately, it’s not Johnny. You need to settle down. You need to stop acting as a kid. You’re a grown man. Start behaving like one”

Johnny huffed. He was annoyed, but in the back of his head, he knew his father’s words had some true in them. He did like to party, to be careless. But the fact that he was asking him to change still bothered him.

“I’m going to help you as much as I can son. Actually, I’m going to hire someone to stand by your side and help you” he said, as he put a paper sheet down the table. “We’re bringing him to work with you. You’ll like him, you’ll see”

Johnny grabbed the piece of paper. It was a resume. Mark Lee. Personal Assistant. He stared in disbelief.

“A new PA?? I don’t need one, I have Wendy, and she’s great”

“Yes, but Wendy’s going to be working for the new CFO, to help him get up to speed, so you’ll need someone else. He’s really good you know, he spent 5 years working at Nakamoto Corp”

Johnny got a sudden realization. Now he knew why the name sounded familiar. Mark Lee. The wonder kid. The one that transformed Nakamoto Yuta. He’d heard about him through some acquaintances. Even though Yuta and him were not close friends, he was a kindred spirit. Until that Lee kid showed up.

“Why him?”

“Because he knows the business, and you and Yuta are alike. He helped him grow. Mature. He might do the same for you. You need someone to set boundaries. You need guidance son. You’re a bright young man, but I think I’ll do you good to have someone like him by your side”

Now he was mad. But he also knew that there was no point in arguing with his father. After all, he wasn’t asking him. He was telling him. Although he was not really happy with what he heard, he went along with it, thinking that the kid wouldn’t last a month. He’d make sure of that.

~**~**~**~**~

Despite his father’s concerns – and other peoples’ – not only Johnny did well in his new position. He was outstanding. A natural born leader, charismatic, and with a good eye for business. It seemed like he was made for the job. He knew that too. He knew that the professional side of the job was nothing to worry about. He even brought his best friend to take his former role as CFO, which earned him some points with the board, since Jaehyun had a knack for finances. It was his life he was worried about. Losing himself in that suit that didn’t fit quite well. Losing his autonomy. His time. And the fact the now he had to put up with an annoying PA brought in specially to “calm him down” …that bothered him the most.

He knew his current PA was conducting the interview, before leaving to support Jaehyun on his new job. She was tough, and he hoped she would scare the kid into rejecting the position, without him intervening. He expected the guy to be in and out of the room. But minutes turned into an hour, and he got restless. Was he really that good, that not even Wendy could resist him? After waiting a few more minutes, he decided to see for himself. He went into the room without notice, and met Wendy’s startled look, before taking the time to put his eyes on the new kid.

He was not expecting what he saw, or the effect it had on him. At all. He met his eyes, and despite him being nervous, he didn’t avoid his stare. He was young, yes, but that wasn’t the important detail that caught Johnny’s eye. It was his smile. His eyes. Overall, his face. The guy was good looking, in a not so obvious manner. But Johnny felt something shift inside him. He felt a spark. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time, maybe not since he dated Jaehyun before breaking up and becoming friends. If things were different, he might have approach him and strike a conversation. But he couldn’t let go the fact that the guy was being brought in to “change him” – his father’s words – to guide him into the righteous path. And that fact was stronger than his potential infatuation with him. He exchanged a few words with the woman, and then hired the man right away. Along with the spark, he felt something else. A strong desire to remain the same. To prove everyone that he didn’t need to change to be great at his job. To prove this guy that he could not break him. So, he smiled and shook Mark’s hand, already thinking of all the things he would do to make his job harder. Surely, it wasn’t his fault. He was just a casualty. Caught in between. But if the brief blush he saw in Mark’s cheeks was any indication, he would certainly have fun doing it.

~**~**~**~**~

Getting used to things with Johnny was not easy at first. Mark had conflicted emotions and missed his routine with Yuta from time to time; how calm and natural it felt, knowing where everything was and how everything was done. He wondered if he made a mistake accepting this new position, and even played with the idea of going back to his old office, and ask Yuta for his job back. But he just couldn’t do that. He made his bed. Now he had to lie in it.

It had nothing to do with the environment. People were nice, and he had his own office – something not common for a PA - and the prior assistant left him a folder with all the information he could possibly want or need for 100 lifetimes – mostly who to talk to, for what, and where to find everything – and Mark felt like there wasn’t a problem he couldn’t solve with that. Yet, he had a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The fact that it seemed like Johnny was not really trying to make his job, or life easier, started to take a toll.

He had his fair share of “situations” when he was Yuta’s PA, but Johnny was on a whole different division. To say that Johnny liked to have fun was an understatement, considering the revolving door of men and women coming and going from Johnny’s penthouse at really weird hours. Mark didn’t mind, it wasn’t his problem, or his job to have an opinion regarding Johnny’s private life… or maybe it was, considering the number of times he had to answer calls on his behalf, saying he was busy, in a meeting, out of town or a long list of equally lame excuses, until they got tired and stop calling and looking for him. He could still remember the secondhand embarrassment he felt the first time he had to hand out someone their clothes, called them a cab, and politely ask them to leave. It was his mistake after all, for showing up at Johnny’s place unannounced. He learned that later. Nowadays, he even had a cab company on speed dial. It was a long way from his days of dragging Yuta out of clubs or underground poker games. This was all new for Mark. But he learned quickly, and tried to guide Johnny as best as he could, regardless.

That was also how Mark learned that Johnny was liked guys. It took him a bit by surprise, since he was used to see beautiful women from all over the city on Johnny’s arm and in his house, but then, that was CEO Johnny, and maybe, he was not as free as Mark thought. It was not that Johnny was embarrassed – he then realized, while talking to him on one of the many nights they had to stay over to finish some work-. Johnny kind of volunteered the information, while Mark was delivering his messages.

“You got a lot of phone calls today, I wrote down the names and contact information, so you can tell me which one’s do you want to answer yourself. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Did Jaehyun call by any chance?” Johnny asked.

“Jaehyun? Jung Jaehyun? The CFO?” Mark replied, his curiosity piqued by the sudden question.

“Yes, Jung Jaehyun” Johnny answered, matter-of-factly. “Also known as my best friend, and my ex too, just in case you were wondering” he added, looking at Mark to see his reaction.

Mark felt a sudden rush of heat go straight to his face. He didn’t mean to pry, he was just making sure he had the right person, to deliver the information correctly. And there was Johnny, sharing a piece of his life, a very personal piece, like it was nothing.

“Oh, I didn’t know that you liked…” he blurted out, and then stopped himself before saying something else that was certainly, not within his job attributions.

“That I liked what? Smart people working for me? Friends? Men?” Johnny replied, with a light smile.

“I’m really sorry Mr. Suh, I didn’t mean to be rude or disrespectful” The words came rushing out of his mouth, and a sudden urge to run away took over his body. “Anyway, here are your messages, you can tell me about them later. I’m going to go finish some reports. I’ll be in my office if you need anything else”. He nodded courtly, and exited the conference room as fast as he could. 

Johnny was left alone, and he couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh. He knew Mark was a bit shy, and kept his personal life private, but seeing him blush by his words, moved something inside him. He wanted to see what other reactions he could get out of Mark. What else could he say – or do - to make him blush like that. And that thought haunted him that night, while he was in bed, and stayed with him until he fell asleep.

~**~**~**~**~

When Mark finally decided it was late enough and that the coast was clear, he gathered his stuff and went home. He still felt embarrassed for almost asking Johnny Suh, his fucking boss for god’s sake, if he liked men. If he could’ve kicked himself, he would’ve. Why on earth he’d let himself be that unprofessional, he wondered. Why was he even curious about that part of Johnny’s life? Why was he still thinking about it, about the fact that Johnny, indeed, liked men? He was not delusional enough to think that because of it, he stood a chance with him – he had met Jaehyun, and the guy was unfairly handsome; Mark was cute - and if that was the standard, he was screwed -. Not that he liked Johnny that way… ok maybe a little, but who could blame him, his boss was gorgeous, exactly Mark’s type. He pushed those thoughts aside. Johnny was his boss, and nothing would ever happen between them. He planned on maintain things strictly professional. Mark had had his fair share of partners, so it wasn’t like he was surprised that his boss liked guys – so why he kept thinking about it? And why he wanted to know more?

The next day was a challenge for Mark, considering the events that unfolded the night before. He decided he wasn’t going to let the situation bother him anymore. He was an adult, a professional, so he would go and apologize if needed. That was the mature thing to do, the right thing to do. He’d known Johnny for 6 months now, enough time to know – or hope – he would take his apology and things would go back to normal. Also, this wasn’t the first time something awkward happened between them. Being Johnny’s PA proved to be a 24/7 job sometimes, and some of those times consisted in dragging himself out of bed at 2 or 3 am and go over to his apartment because he called him while drunk. It wasn’t that Johnny asked. Mark did it because he felt it was his duty, taking care of him, in any way possible. And drunk Johnny was also flirty Johnny, and handsy Johnny, but Mark attributed that behavior to the alcohol, not mentioning anything the next day. Maybe Johnny didn’t remember – or didn’t wanted to – because they never talked about it afterwards.

With that in mind, he checked his pockets for his phone, keys and wallet, and left his apartment. Not knowing which Johnny he would find that day.

~**~**~**~**~

Johnny knew it was unfair, but he was actually enjoying having Mark around. Teasing him had become a new hobby, something he looked forward to, almost as important as having coffee in the morning. Nonetheless, Mark had also proven to be a worthy adversary. Despite his age, he was experienced, and working with Yuta had in fact, taught him a lot. He knew how to handle the work, how to make Johnny’s day simpler, how to react to almost every situation Johnny threw at him. He conducted himself with confidence, and he was liked by everyone in the company. Even Jaehyun – that traitor, Johnny thought to himself - could not shut up about how well he did his job, and how he wished Mark could work for him.

Considering that getting rid of Mark was no longer an option - he was really, really good at his job, and he did actually make Johnny’s life a lot easier – he almost forgot his plan all together. But that thought lasted a second, the same second it took Johnny to remember why Mark was there, and to renew his energy. He would let Mark do his job and help him with everything that he needed. But still, he would find a way to show Mark that he could not be changed.

Standing in front of the window, overlooking the city while having coffee, was one of Johnny’s most precious moments. That was his time: to think, to analyze, and more often now, to plan how to make Mark uncomfortable, to get him to back off of his personal affairs. If last night was any indication, he was succeeding. Mark could not get out of the room any faster after almost asking Johnny if he was gay – or bi, he didn’t know what was inside his head -. Johnny knew that would be enough to embarrass him. Mark was a private person, he didn’t share anything really personal with him, and he stayed away of his life too, intervening just enough to make sure his “activities” didn’t affect his work, or to advise him if needed. He never commented on the non-stopping parade of people coming and going out of his apartment. Not even once he mentioned those times when Johnny had called him drunk -not that drunk, if he was being completely honest - and shamelessly flirted with him, touching his face, putting his hands on his knees, his thighs – maybe even his ass, Johnny was actually drunk sometimes -, but he remembered the feeling, the heat coursing through his veins -. Even in those situations, he acted like a professional, which deep down, bothered Johnny. He was almost sure that Mark found him attractive, but he didn’t even flinch when Johnny tried to kiss him one time. He just moved his face, and put a safe distance between them, staying until Johnny fell asleep. He kept wondering why he was so good at resisting him. Six months had passed, and not once, Mark had expressed any interest towards Johnny, or anything to let him know his tactics were working. Until last night.

That was all Johnny needed to confirm that maybe, he had an effect over Mark. And with that fresh knowledge and some new ideas, he got ready for work.

~**~**~**~**~

When he arrived, the first thing he did was making sure that Mark was already there. He went straight to his office and headed inside.

“Well, hello there, getting here before the boss. Even after all these months, some things never change” Johnny said, just a little hint of teasing in his voice. He flashed his best smile too. He was raising the stakes.

Mark looked up from his computer, and it took him a bit to register Johnny’s words, his tone, and that smile – that stupid smile -. He felt tingly, and for a split second, he let his mind run free, and his eyes wander to Johnny’s lips. Just for a second, because he snapped out of it, and with a steady voice, he replied.

“It is my job to take care of everything before you arrive Mr. Suh, so yes, I got here early. Is there anything in particular you need?”

Johnny was impressed. The smile didn’t work. Was he losing his touch? Why after six months Mark kept calling him “Mr. Suh”, despite being asked not to? It was like he was trying to put distance between them, keeping everything strictly professional, even with all the things Johnny had already put him through. He was one tough cookie. Johnny wanted to take a bite.

“Not really. Is my schedule updated? I remember you said something about it last night, while we were working…”

“Yes Mr. Suh, your schedule is updated, and your messages and emails have been answered. Also, your 9.00 am meeting is already waiting in the conference room. There’s coffee in there too” Mark said, as if he was reciting a carefully studied script.

Johnny felt a bit defeated. His comment about last night did not have any impact over Mark. He was good. Too good for Johnny’s taste. He would have to come up with a different strategy. But for now, he had a meeting to attend.

“Thank you Mark, talk to you later”

“You’re welcome Mr. Suh. If there’s anything else you need, please let me know.”

And then, Mark watched as Johnny turned around, leaving his office. He did good. Everything was good. And he could finally breathe.

~**~**~**~**~

After a morning filled with meetings, Johnny was getting tired, and Mark kept popping in his mind. He didn’t know why he couldn’t let it go, the fact that he seemed so unaffected by him. He couldn’t pinpoint what bothered him the most: that Mark paid no attention to him, or the fact that he wanted him to. He shook that irritating thought and put his jacket on. He needed to get out, to clear his mind. And he needed to do that far away from Mark.

The day went by uneventful, and Mark was looking forward to a calm afternoon, and maybe, getting home at a decent hour. He hadn’t seen Johnny in a while. After he went out for lunch, he stayed in his office, and did not called him for anything. He had dodged the bullet. His comment from last night did no harm. He was in the clear.

He stared at the clock and got up to call Johnny before leaving. If he needed anything, he would stay, but if not, he was ready to go home and get some well-deserved rest.

“Mr. Suh, is there anything else you need today?” he asked politely. “If not, I’m going home”

“Yes Mark, I do need something before you leave, can you please come to my office?”

That wasn’t a surprise. It wasn’t the first time that Mark had planned to go home early, just to see his illusions crushed by Johnny. Why would it be any different now. Besides, that was his job, nothing to complain about.

He walked the short distance between his office and Johnny’s, and knocked gently on the door, waiting to be let in. He opened the door to find Johnny sitting at his desk, cup of coffee in hand, looking at him.

“Close the door”

That was not good, Mark thought. Shit really hit the fan. Now was the moment where Johnny would give him a piece of his mind for his comment. He just hoped it was a short conversation. He was actually tired, and ready to say whatever Johnny needed to hear to put this behind them.

“What is it Mr. Suh” he asked, a little too intense for his taste.

“Come closer. We need to talk about something.”

Like a lamb going to the slaughterhouse. That’s how Mark felt the next seconds, while he approached Johnny’s desk. He kept a safe distance between the two. If Johnny was going to reprimand him, he didn’t need to be closer.

“Closer” he heard Johnny say, as he put his cup down. Mark felt uneasy.

Mark took another step forward and met Johnny’s gaze. He opened his mouth to start apologizing, when he felt strong arms around his waist, pulling him closer, and Johnny’s lips just inches away from his. He was so surprised that he froze for a moment, but then, instinct took over, and for a moment he forgot where he was, or who with, and closed the distance between them, meeting Johnny’s lips. 

The feeling was amazing, intoxicating, hot, but still soft. Mark felt Johnny’s lips kissing back, and took that as a sign to keep going. He teased his lower lip with his tongue, waiting for access to be granted, and Johnny complied. The kiss got deeper, hungrier, urgent, and hands went along with it. Mark grabbed Johnny’s arms, steading himself, pushing his body even closer than it already was. Johnny placed one hand on Mark’s hair, grabbing it, and the other travelled down his back, feeling the muscles clench under his touch. 

So he did have an effect on Mark. And now, he had proof. Enough to last a few days. He was delighted to be proven right, yet, there was another feeling underneath. Something bothering. He broke the kiss, trying to shake it away. 

“Thank you Mark, that would be all. You can go home; I’ll see you tomorrow”. He said quicky, and walked to the window, looking out. 

Mark tried to catch his breath and make sense of what just happened. He slipped. He fucking slipped. He needed to fix this. To forget it ever happened. He could do it. He would do it. 

“Good night Mr. Suh, have a safe return home” he said, voice shaky, a turmoil inside him. He got out of the office, not looking back. 


	3. Blurred Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still with me, hope you like the next chapters!  
> Please feel free to leave comments, and again, excuse any mistakes :)

Mark was not a regular drinker, but as he got home, he decided he needed a drink. He opened the fridge, took out a beer and downed half the bottle in one gulp. He sighed, as the scene kept playing over and over in his head. Mark kissing him, and Johnny sending him home like nothing happened. As if he was there to drop some papers or get a signature. As if it didn’t matter. Slowly but steady, his self-deprecation gave way to another feeling, very different from remorse. 

“I-I can’t believe that f…w-who does he think he is…that fu…fu…h-how can he…w-why” … Apparently, his brain decided to take a walk, disconnect, leaving him unable to form full sentences to let out the rage he felt inside. His pity party was so loud, that he didn’t even notice the door opening, his roommate entering the apartment, giving him an amused grin. 

“Are you glitching or something? Are you going to pass out? Do I need to call 911? Can I have your stuff after you kick the bucket?”

The last sentence took him out of his trance, making him laugh harder than expected.

“I knew you were a shitty friend, but this is something else” Mark smiled at Hyuck, who kept looking at him with an entertained smile, waiting for him to calm down and start explaining. 

“What’s going on Mark?” he was still beaming, but his tone was soothing, trying to calm him down. 

“Something happened today at the office…something with Johnny” 

“Did you finally dick him down? Ok I need details. And I mean DETAILS” Hyuck said, eyes wide, nearly salivating at the thought. 

“Are you fucking crazy? He’s my boss!” Mark said, exasperated. 

“But your boss is fiiiiiiiine… I’d tap that" 

The look he got in return was enough to shut him up. He sat in the couch, patting at his side, to convince Mark to sit down. The pacing was getting annoying. 

Mark followed his friend’s lead, sat down, and blurted out – “I kissed him”

“You WHAT?” Hyuck’s mouth hung open for a bit, but only seconds later, he was patting Mark’s shoulder, half-screaming, half-chuckling “Mark Lee, who knew you got it in you, way to go man!” 

“Way to go my ass…he kissed me back, and then got weird and told me to go home, like nothing”. He felt regret coming back, pushing anger aside. “I’m so confused right now. I don’t know what came over me. I’m mad at myself, it was so unprofessional” he said, his voice cracking a bit. “And I’m mad at him too, I don’t know why, but I’m pissed…” 

“Maybe he wanted some overtime dick, and you didn’t deliver. This might affect your performance review”. Now Hyuck was mocking him. That wasn’t helping. 

“Forget it man, I don’t want to talk about it anymore, distract me”. And that was it. They settled for a movie, curled up in the couch. But the noise in his brain didn’t stop. 

He needed to talk to someone else. Someone less interested in mocking him, and more inclined to help him focus. To help him figure out what the hell was going on, and what to do. Someone with a similar experience. Maybe even the same experience. 

He needed Yuta.

~**~**~**~**~

After leaving Nakamoto Corp, his relationship with Yuta shifted. They spoke all the time, and Mark did everything in his power to help him navigate his new reality. He even trained his new PA, a bright woman that he was sure, was not going to take Yuta’s crap – in a very respectful manner -. Yuta was not happy at first, but then, he agreed with Mark’s choice. Irene was amazing at her job too, and kept everything easy. Yuta still missed him – he told him several times – but it was different. He didn’t get over Mark instantaneously, but he accepted his fate, and his feelings slowly, but surely, faded into something else. And when he met Ten – the new COO the board advise him to hire – he knew his feelings for Mark had changed. What he felt for Ten was completely different. He knew right away. It was like being run over by a truck. That strong. And it was mutual. They hit it off from the start. And after a few months, they became inseparable. Yuta was happy. And when he told Mark in one of their many conversations, he was happy for him too. Everything fell into place. 

Mark knew that calling Yuta for advice was the right thing to do, and since their friendship was going strong, he didn’t feel self-conscious. He knew Yuta was going to listen, really listen to him, to whatever he had to say.

They met a few days later, at the pizza place they were so fond of. They hugged like it wasn’t just weeks ago they were in Yuta’s apartment, having dinner and laughing, remembering again, their time working together. Ten was there too, and kept teasing Yuta about his “itty bitty crush” on Mark. 

_ “Babe, he was just keeping you safe for me, you know that. That’s why nothing ever happened, not that Markie here could ever compete with me” he said teasingly. Mark did not feel bad about what he said. He’d had time to adjust to Ten’s sense of humor – which was occasionally, for lack of a better word, offensive – but he knew his intentions were good. And the way he looked at Yuta – with sparkly eyes and a huge smile – reassured Mark that Ten’s heart was in the right place.  _

_ “Oh shut up Ten, or I might take Mark back, and not only as my PA”  _

_ “Don’t you dare Nakamoto Yuta, you’re mine, mine, mine, mine” Ten replied, whining, grabbing Yuta’s arm, pulling him closer for a kiss.  _

After some small talk – that Yuta knew Mark needed, judging by the fidgeting of his feet under the table – he asked. 

“You said you needed my help. I’m worried. What’s on your mind?”

Mark took a deep breath.

“Do you remember when I first started working for you? You were such a pain in the ass. You never listened to me. You did everything opposite to what I asked. It was like you enjoyed making me miserable”. Yuta now looked remorseful, but Mark touched his arm, reassuring. “I’m not saying this to make you feel bad. I just want to know why you acted like that”. 

Yuta couldn’t help but laugh. “Is that really a question? Mark, you know this. I didn’t want you there. My father literally forced me to hire you, we hadn’t seen each other in ages, and you were being brought to change me. What’s there to like? Nothing”. He took a sip of his drink, and kept talking.

“You were this self-righteous person, always trying to make me do the right thing, make me say the correct words, and I didn’t want to change. I could not see a reason for it. I thought I was fine doing it my way, and I was at that time” he continued. “But after a while, I could see myself trusting you. Seeing that you were doing it for my own good. So, I listened, and followed your advice. You made me better, without asking me to lose myself… But if I think about it, at that time, I didn’t want you to be right, I was stubborn, and kept resisting, until I couldn’t do it anymore. You kind of broke me you know” Yuta smiled fondly at the memory. “Why do you ask?” 

Mark took his cue, and spoke.

“I’m having a really hard time with Johnny now. I don’t know how to get to him. It was really bumpy at the start. I knew he liked to party, but as long as it didn’t affect his work, it didn’t matter to me. After all, I wasn’t his babysitter. But still, his father asked me to help him be better as a person, and I’ve tried, I started to focus on that after a while, after we had time to know each other. I’ve tried, but he doesn’t listen to me if it’s not work-related stuff. I don’t know how to get to him. It’s so frustrating. And for a few months now, I’m starting to feel he likes making my job harder”. He looked at Yuta, waiting for answers. He needed answers. 

“I was like that when we met remember? Up on my high horse, not bothered by anything or anyone, but you kept calling my bluff, kept calling me out, every single time I did something you deemed irresponsible or negative. I was difficult, yet, you stayed by my side, and you didn’t take my shit. You were bold. You still are. And you helped me change. Why are you not doing the same with Johnny? You’re not pushing. What’s different? Did something happen?” 

Mark kept silent. He didn’t want to tell him about the kiss. He didn’t want Yuta to think any differently about him. He’d try to explain the situation the best he could, without having to share that piece of information. Unless it was strictly necessary.

Yuta knew Mark plenty to know there was something else. Something he wasn’t telling. But he respected him enough not to push. He would tell him when he was ready. But still, he knew it wasn’t like Mark to get all flustered because of a job, no matter how difficult it was, or who he was dealing with. 

“You like him” he said, finally. 

Mark could not bring himself to reply. He stared at Yuta, feeling a pang of guilt. He remembered the time when Yuta kissed him, and he didn’t kiss him back. He was so sure there was nothing there, that they were only friends. They still were. But Johnny wasn’t his friend, their relationship was different. He knew him, but not enough. Not enough to develop feelings, he thought.

“I don’t know. Maybe? I don’t know. But right now, I don’t like him at all. I don’t understand him. It’s like he enjoys making me uncomfortable, making my life hard…it’s like he’s doing it on purpose…” 

And then, it clicked. It all made sense. Johnny did let him know, somehow, that he was not going to change him. For god’s sake, he challenged him from day one. Even when he hired him. That smug son of a bitch. 

Anger came back, full force. 

Mark could be a lot of things, but a pushover was not one of them. People often mistook his kindness and calm personality  for lack of character. But that wasn’t the case at all. Fuck, it all made sense now. The late-night calls, the drunken flirting, the stares, the teasing. It all fit. Johnny was doing all that shit on purpose. What did he want? For him to quit? – Mark didn’t think so, he even praised his job from time to time -. To leave him alone? What the hell was wrong with him, Mark wondered, lost in his thoughts. 

“Are you still with me” Yuta asked, as Mark’s face lost color. “Are you ok?”

The sudden realization changed something inside him. He walked right into the trap Johnny set up for him. But now, he knew. And he could fight back. It wasn’t like he was in love with him. He could still do his job, and somehow, level the field. 

“I’m fine, man. Better than fine” Mark replied, cheeks getting slowly flush. He took a sip of his drink, and felt lighter. He got a new purpose. He could now enjoy the rest of his evening with his friend. 

_ Two can play this game.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little monster is almost done, so more to come, soon :)


	4. Painting greys

Johnny did not expect to feel anything when Mark kissed him. Damn, he wasn’t expecting that AT ALL. When he put his arms around his waist, he assumed Mark would flinch, freak out, run out the office, but he was certainly not expecting a kiss. And not the kind of kiss Mark gave him. 

Was he doubting himself? Did he liked Mark? He didn’t know exactly when his plan went to shit, and started, maybe, to develop feelings for his PA. Which was wrong. He was his boss after all, and the thoughts he had whenever he looked at Mark were not professional. Far from it. 

Those annoying thoughts kept coming back to haunt him. But he knew he couldn’t act on any of them. And he wouldn’t let some measly feelings after a kiss, derailed him from his purpose. Nonetheless, he felt his determination waver. 

If only things were different. But they weren’t. Mark was his PA, and keeping things professional was a must. Maybe he needed to back off for a while. Maybe Mark would stop pushing after what happened.

He sighed, picked up his stuff, and went home. The weekend would help him figure things out.

~**~**~**~**~

To say that Mark wasn’t very good at flirting was an understatement. He was…ok he sucked. But that didn’t mean he didn’t have a few aces up his sleeve. He was charming, and fairly good-looking. Maybe he could use that to make Johnny back off. Just a bit to make his job easier. To help him really do his job. Yuta was right. He wasn’t pushing enough. He was being lenient. He couldn’t do that anymore. He was given a task, and he wanted to deliver. 

As he was getting dressed for work, after a long weekend of mulling over things, he decided he needed a new strategy. He didn’t know what he would find that day at the office, which Johnny. If he would treat him differently. But if he made a big deal about what happened, he’d lose. He had a different insight now. He knew Johnny’s plan. But Johnny didn’t know that. He had an advantage. 

He looked himself in the mirror a bit longer, and took a bit more time to fix his hair, and choose his clothes. He was so into it, that he didn’t register Hyuck standing at his bedroom door, until he heard a whistle. 

“Damn you look good. Who are you, and what did you do with my scruffy roommate”? he asked, as he sat on the bed.

“What do you mean?” Mark replied a bit startled.

“Since when do you care so much about your looks for a day’s work. Not that I complain, you look hella fine, I might even try something” Hyuck said, slapping his ass. 

Mark jumped at the slap, and laughed. So, he did look better. Different. Hot even? He didn’t know. But his friend’s compliment made him giddy. 

“I don’t know what you mean, I’m just getting ready for work as usual” 

“Yeah right. Let’s pretend you’re not trying to impress a certain someone who shall not be named” Hyuck huffed, before he left, giving Mark a thumbs up. 

He was ready. Time to face the music. 

~**~**~**~**~

Johnny kind of feared that Mark would not to be there on Monday. He wished he was, but somehow, he had the feeling that things might be weird. But Mark was not only at the office – early, as usual – but he was moving around Johnny’s desk when he arrived. 

Johnny stopped by the door and watched as Mark put some documents on his desk, arrange some files and load his calendar. That was nothing new, he did that every day. But somehow, it was not the same. Johnny felt different while looking at Mark do those meaningless things. He couldn’t help but stare. He looked good. Did he get hotter over the course of the weekend? That wasn’t possible, it was just two days ago. Did his clothes fit better? Why did he kept staring at his ass? Was he getting aroused by, nothing?

Mark could feel Johnny’s eyes on him, but paid no attention. He wanted him to look, to follow his movements, to wonder why he was there, unaffected by what happened last week. He could pretend he didn’t care too. He finished loading the calendar on Johnny’s computer, and looked up, slightly bent over the desk. He didn’t sit down to do it. He knew standing up would give Johnny a better view. He needed him to feel it. To know. He wasn’t backing down. If anything, he was pushing forward. 

“Good morning Mr. Suh. Did you have a good weekend?”

It took Johnny’s brain a few seconds to reboot and register Mark’s words. Was his mouth hanging open? He shook those thoughts and regained composure. He was not doing this. He didn’t like Mark that way, he kept repeating himself like a mantra, as if that would make it a reality. He had a plan after all. 

“Yes Mark, thank you. How was your weekend?”

“It was fine Mr. Suh, thanks for asking. I left all the information you need for the day. I have some requirements from other areas to take care of, so I’m going to be in my office if you need anything”

Mr. Suh. Damn, that still bothered him. Why he kept putting that distance between them? It’d been months already. But he knew if he asked him to call him by his name, he was giving away some leverage. And he was not about to do that. 

“Ok Mark, thank you”. As he watched him leave the office, Mark casually brushed his arm with Johnny’s, as he was exiting the room. A jolt of energy went through Johnny’s body, but he kept calm until Mark was gone. He went to his desk and sat heavily on his chair. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he reacting like that? 

“Get a fucking grip Suh, this is a job, not some silly high school crush” 

Mark stopped outside the door and watched Johnny sink into his chair, hands running through his hair. And smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super short, sorry! More to come, soon :)


	5. Something about us

Weeks went by as if nothing ever happened between them. Except something did, and the air was charged with an unspoken tension. Work was crazy, and they were pulling a lot of late nights for some new clients. They settled in a routine that was both comfortable and odd. They were a good team after all. And the previous awkwardness slowly turned into a subtle flirting. Mutual flirting. If Johnny pushed, Mark pushed back. Neither of them said anything about it, but they didn’t stop, and no lines were crossed in their weird, but functional new dynamic.

Johnny slowly began to feel different towards Mark. He liked how he smiled at him, the casual touches, the way Mark’s eyes lingered a bit longer than necessary on him. And after almost 8 months, Johnny started to shake the feelings he had at the beginning. He started to see himself through Mark’s eyes. And he liked what he saw. He felt less burdened. Things made sense now. And he was less interested in making Mark’s life – and job – harder, and more worried about the fluctuating emotions inside him.

Mark regained his confidence. He felt empowered by the fact that Johnny didn’t seem to mind his change in tactics. Not that his behavior was inappropriate; the flirting was innocent, but reciprocal. And he liked it. A bit too much at times. He was more comfortable with Johnny now. Comfortable enough to guide him directly, to advise him further, to ask for some changes. And he was curious. Was Johnny starting to listen to him? Really listen? Maybe, but why? Why now? Not that he was opposed to it - after all, that was his goal all along – but in the back of his mind, he felt like possibly, something was missing. Or even worse. This could be the calm before the storm. And that was not a good feeling.

Friday came, and what was supposed to be a quiet day, leading to a very well-deserved weekend after a hectic week, suddenly changed when he got asked to grab Johnny and attend a board meeting with him. Those were not common. Something must be happening. Mark was a bit worried, and quickly went to Johnny’s office to let him know.

“Mr. Suh, I got a call for us to attend a meeting in half an hour. Do you need me to prepare anything for it…”

Johnny looked at him and smiled. Really smiled. He was happy. Mark was confused. Johnny knew something he didn’t. And that showed in his face.

“Have a sit. We need to talk”

Mark walked into the office and sat right across Johnny. Not _“the talk”_ again. He got nervous. Was he getting fired? No, Johnny could be a lot of things, but that twisted? He didn’t think so. Besides, he was doing his job properly. Even staying overtime to deal with the shit ton of work they had the past weeks. But still, he felt uneasy.

“Remember that new client we were trying to bring?” he started. “I bet you do, we’ve been working so hard for it, you know? Well, we got the call today. The deal is closed” Johnny was trying to hold back, but his grin was getting bigger and bigger.

Mark gasped. Finally, some good news. All their hard work was paying off. He felt excited, and stood up without even thinking about it, and went over to Johnny, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him a bit.

“Are you for real? Really? We did it?” he sounded like a kid on Christmas day, but he didn’t mind at the moment. He was ecstatic. Johnny laughed at Mark’s reaction, but felt compelled to match it. He stood up and gripped Mark’s shoulders, mimicking his actions.

“Yes we did it, can you believe it?” he said with a huge smile, while they were still shaking each other, as if they were trying to wake up from a dream. Johnny let out a sigh, and without even noticing it, he hugged Mark. His body couldn’t be stopped. And then, he felt a hug back. Mark embraced Johnny and laughed, tightening the hug and bouncing a bit. It was a stupid reaction, maybe, but he did it anyway. He detached a bit from Johnny, to look at him.

“I’m so proud of you Johnny! This is really the next step. This is going to put you on the map as you wished. Damn I don’t know what else to say…” his eyes were bright, and seeing Johnny that happy, made him happy as well.

It took Johnny a few seconds to process Mark’s words. He called him Johnny. Not Mr. Suh. He felt warm and tingly inside. He kept Mark in his arms, unable to let go.

“Happy for us, Mark. _Us_. I couldn’t have done it without you. You’re a hell of a PA you know that? This is going to be huge for you too, I’m sure of it”

Mark felt the sincerity in Johnny’s words. The warmth in his eyes, in his smile. And the sensation he had, being in Johnny’s arms, was electric. As if he belonged there. He didn’t want the moment to be over. He felt something else inside. Craving. He wanted to kiss him again, so bad. Do more than that, actually. He didn’t even register his body pressing closer to Johnny’s, his eyes going down to his lips.

Johnny felt it as well. Mark’s proximity, the gazing, the longing. He wanted it too. Even though he knew it was forbidden, he wanted it. He let himself get carried away, and the distance between them disappeared, fueled by their shared desire.

The magic was broken by a sudden knock on the door. They pulled apart in a rush, as Jaehyun fake-coughed at the door, trying not to laugh.

“Ok kids, it’s showtime. If you’re done here of course” he chuckled, as he left.

Johnny looked at Mark, cheeks flushed, and an embarrassed smile now on his lips. Mark was no different, rubbing his neck like nothing happened. A silent agreement was made. But they left the office, smiling.

~**~**~**~**~

The meeting went amazing, and a joined sense of happiness filled the office. Johnny’s father could not be prouder. People even got up and clapped for Johnny. He was pleased. Mark got his share of compliments for his work also. The board planned to set up separated meetings with both of them to discuss further actions, and the mood was so high, they even got the afternoon off. Johnny left after shaking a few hands, to gather his things and go home.

He was busy closing up for the day when a knock on the door grabbed his attention. Jaehyun was standing there, looking at him like he was about to combust. Johnny cocked an eyebrow, watching his friend sit, waiting for him to speak.

“So…were my eyes deceiving me, or were you just about to suck face with Mark before?”

Johnny felt a slight embarrassment, and looked at Jaehyun, just a tad of guilt in his face.

“You were!!! Not that I’m opposed to it, he’s kinda hot, but damn, when did this happen? You don’t tell me anything anymore, I’m offended, I thought we were friends” he pouted.

Johnny looked at him, before touching his arm, and squeeze it lightly. “We are, but I don’t know what’s happening between us either. And I don’t know if it should happen again”

“Excuse me? What do you mean again?”

“We kissed a few weeks ago” Johnny said finally.

“Johnny Suh that’s harassment! I might need to report you to HR” he mocked, with a serious, but amused look.

“I didn’t kiss him, he kissed me…but well, I didn’t stop it either…”

Jaehyun saw the troubled look in Johnny’s face, and decided he had teased him enough. Now he needed to listen.

“Ok calm down. Let’s talk about this. How about we go grab lunch?”

“Let’s go” Johnny replied, following his friend out of the office.

~**~**~**~**~

They sat in a quiet corner of the pub, and order food and drinks. Johnny cradled his beer, and tried not to meet the intense gaze Jaehyun was giving him. He knew he wasn’t letting this go. And he knew he was patient enough to wait as long as it took for him to speak. So, he did. He told Jaehyun the whole story. How he planned to upset Mark just enough to get him to back off. He told him about the flirting and the kiss and everything that was going on between them. He also told him that, as time passed, his feelings changed. He went from being annoyed by Mark and wanting to bother him, to really enjoy having him near, and maybe, even like him. Even though he had no way to know if Mark liked him back. Jaehyun listened without interrupting, and when he sensed Johnny was finished, he laughed.

“For a smart guy, you can be really dense sometimes”

“Ok if you’re going to insult me after I poured my heart to you, I’m going to go now, thank you, great talk, you were really helpful” Johnny snorted.

“Oh, come on man, you know I’m right. You really thought your stupid plan was going to work? That you were not going to catch feelings, when Mark is exactly your type? I’ve seen how you look at him. I knew something was up from the beginning. God you’re slow! I’m not sure if I can be friends with someone that dumb…” he teased.

Johnny was getting angry now, and he was about to stand up and leave, when Jaehyun continued.

“You like him. You’re fucked. Big deal. It happens to the best of us. If it’s any consolation, I don’t think you’re alone in this. I can’t be completely sure, but if what you’re telling me is true, and judging by the way Mark is with you, I think he might have feelings for you too. But you have to be careful. You’re his boss after all. He might not want anything because of it. And it would not look good for you if you guys get caught”

Johnny sighed. He knew his friend was right. Mark was, after all, his employee. And he was his boss. The power position made it a thousand times worse. And maybe, it could be all one-sided. Even though Mark kissed him, it might’ve been a fluke. Nothing had happened since, except for some flirting, and the “way too long” hug that Jaehyun interrupted. Perhaps it was nothing. Or something. Johnny was not getting any close to an answer, so he decided to stop dwelling in it. Time would tell. Maybe, he needed to wait.

“You know what? Let’s not talk about it any longer. I want to know how’ve you been. We work together, but we barely hang out anymore” he said, taking a sip of his beer. The food arrived, and it was a welcomed distraction.

“Oh yes, we don’t hang out cause you’re a goody two-shoes now” Jaehyun laughed, taking a bite of his burger.

“I am a big time CEO now, thank you very much”. Johnny replied, smiling. But Jaehyun had a point. He didn’t mean to change. But he felt he did. And it was all Mark. That annoying bastard. He hated it as much as he liked it. The feelings were tied. But slowly leaning towards the latter.

They talked for hours, and their felt even stronger. As they parted later that evening, Jaehyun hugged Johnny warmly.

“Take care, ok? And don’t worry. Everything will be fine. And I’m here for you”

“I know. And I hope you’re right” he replied. He really hoped that.

~**~**~**~**~

Mark welcomed the afternoon off with delight. He’d been working so hard the past few weeks, but he wasn’t really tired. He felt happy. And confused. But mostly happy. He wanted to share it. To have a good time. He wanted to see his friends. He texted Yuta after he got home, to invite him and Ten to hang out at the apartment. Hyuck would be there too, and since they were all acquainted, fun times were assured. Some drinks, some food, and a good conversation was exactly what he needed. To relax. And to get Johnny out of his head.

He lied down, and stared at the ceiling. What the hell was going on between him and Johnny wasn’t clear. He just knew that if it weren’t for Jaehyun, something would’ve happened. Again. And he would’ve been the one that caused it. Again. But this time, he didn’t feel guilty. Nor ashamed. He was just having a hard time denying he wanted more. More than casual flirting, and touches, and smiles. He wanted Johnny so badly, that sometimes forgot he was his boss, and the desire to push him against the wall and fuck him senseless was really unprofessional. But that was it. Although he could see the changes in Johnny, he wasn’t sure if it was because he liked him as a PA, and finally understood that he was just trying to help him, or something more. After all, Mark was the one making the first move. Always.

Yuta and Ten arrived later in the evening, while Mark and Hyuck were getting the snacks and drinks ready. Hugs were given, and they all settled in the living room to hang and have a good time. Mark felt stress-free and happy to see everyone. He just hoped that Hyuck would keep his big mouth shut, and not mention anything about Johnny. Not in front of Yuta.

Several hours – and drinks later – Mark was feeling a bit tipsy. He didn’t know how, but his glass was always full. Magic, he assumed. They talked, and played some board games, before a dreadful idea came up.

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Hyuck said loudly, only to be seconded by an equally hyped Ten. They’d met in passing, but now was the first time they shared more time together. And they hit it off perfectly. Evil twins, Mark thought. Yuta was beaming at Ten, so he knew that refusing to partake on the game was not an option. After all, how bad could it get?

“Ok I’m going first” Hyuck took the lead. “Ten, truth or dare”

“Dare, baby. You know me”

“I dare you to…give Yuta a lap dance!”

Ten laughed. Like that was hard. He stood up and in seconds, he was rolling his hips on Yuta’s thighs. Yuta felt slightly embarrassed, but kept grinning at his boyfriend, while Mark and Hyuck cheered and whistle. After a minute, Ten stopped, and ran his hand on his hair.

“Ok perverts, show’s over. Now it’s my turn” He had a devilish smile. Mark tried to avoid his gaze, but failed.

“Mark! Truth or dare”

“Truth”

“Boo-hoo, boring” Ten replied. “Let’s make it a dare, shall we”

Mark laughed, but he got worried. Ten was really creative, so he feared what he had in store for him. And he knew he wasn’t drunk enough for some of his ideas.

“Don’t worry sweetie, I’ll go easy on you. For now” “And I dare you to…kiss Hyuck!”

Mark let out a relieved sigh. That wasn’t bad. It was not like he and Hyuck hadn’t kissed before. They fooled around a bit when they first started living together, until they realized they weren’t couple-material. They’d been best friends ever since. A kiss meant nothing.

“Come here roomie, lay a good one on me” Hyuck giggled, making kiss noises at Mark, and extending his arms.

“You’re so needy, I don’t know why I like you” Mark snickered, going over to his friend and kissing him.

They were having fun. Some dares were ridiculous, like Hyuck going over to their neighbor’s apartment to ask her out - she politely declined - or Yuta pranking his PA, telling her he’d quit the company and go work for the competition – Irene was not pleased, and when she heard the loud background laughter, she swore to him he’d pay for it – but overall, they were harmless. Good, clean fun. They kept drinking, and enjoying, until it was Mark’s turn again. And it was Yuta’s time to play.

“So, Markie, truth or dare”

“You know I’m going to say truth again, I have nothing to hide, but you keep asking me to do stuff”. Mark was more than tipsy now. He was a bit drunk. And drunk Mark was bold.

“I’ll take that. So, truth. Tell us what you really think about your boss”

“Yeeeeessssss tell us about that sexy boss of yours!!” Hyuck was definitely drunk. And drunk Hyuck was pushy. And a blabbermouth. “Have you kissed him again? Damn I would do it, all day”

Mark felt eyes on him. Hyuck giggled and put a hand over his mouth. Yuta was staring at him, but he couldn’t decipher his look. Ten wasn’t worried. He chuckled and hugged Hyuck.

“I…I…I’m sorry…Yuta I’m so sorry” the words sprinted out of his mouth. Even though he wasn’t sober, he knew that wasn’t something Yuta needed to hear. At least not from someone else. Yuta stood up and went to the kitchen, Mark behind him. Ten and Hyuck kept laughing and joking, oblivious to what was happening.

Mark grabbed Yuta’s arm, and looked at him. He saw the hurt in Yuta’s eyes. He knew he fucked up.

“What the hell Mark”

“I’m so, so, so sorry, I didn’t mean for you to find out like this, and I’m sorry, but I didn’t want to hurt you, and I know we’re friends but…”

“But you couldn’t tell me that you and Johnny are together? Is that it?” Yuta’s words were harsh, but he was worried too.

“We’re not together, he’s my boss. I just…kissed him. Once. And now I don’t know what to do, or how I feel”

Yuta put the pieces together. Months ago, when Mark called him to talk. When Mark was troubled cause he didn’t know what to do about Johnny. He knew something else was up, but he didn’t want to push. Now, he had his answer.

Mark couldn’t bear to look at his friend. He felt he had betrayed him. Hurted him. He felt ashamed. He was about to cry, when Yuta cupped his face, caressing his cheeks gently.

“Hey, hey, look at me, don’t cry, it’s ok. I’m not mad. I’m a bit hurt, but not mad” his voice was soothing, enough to calm Mark a bit. “I knew something was going on between you and Johnny, but I didn’t want to meddle. What I want to know is why you felt you couldn’t tell me. You can trust me, you know? We’ve been friends for a while now. And I love you. Nothing you say will change that”

“But…but…” Mark couldn’t find the right words. Damn, he felt he didn’t deserve Yuta. But he had him. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, after what happened between us…”

“Mark, that was ages ago. Yes, I liked you. But that’s all in the past. I’m with Ten now. And you’re my friend. I’m here for you, and you can tell me anything”

Mark let out a relieved sigh. He hugged Yuta, and Yuta embraced him tenderly.

“You want to tell me what’s going on? For real now” Yuta smiled, as they both sat in the kitchen. He poured a glass of water, and handed it to Mark.

Mark calmed down. Yuta was still there, still liked him, and he knew he could be honest now. Completely honest with him. So, he told him everything he omitted the first time. How, after their talk, he realized Johnny was trying to push him away by making him uncomfortable. How he thought Johnny’s flirting and teasing were a way to make him back off. How he let it get the best of him, until he kissed him. How he started to fight back after, with the same strategy, and that today, almost the same happened. But he felt Johnny was different. He listened to him now. He’d changed. And Mark’s feelings grew. To the point he couldn’t deny them.

“And now, I don’t know what to do. I mean, I almost kissed him today, again! if it weren’t for Jaehyun, I don’t know what would’ve happen. And that’s it”

Yuta’s look was unconcerned now. Mark was disconcerted.

“That’s all?? That was what you were so afraid to tell me? That you like Johnny? You’re a dumb kid you know that” Yuta grinned. Mark was a bit annoyed now.

“Why are you mocking me, this is serious! He’s my boss, I can’t like him like that! And he doesn’t like me that way so, I’m fucked”

“How can you be sure of that? I fell for you once” he teased. “Johnny and I are not that different. And for what you’re telling me, I think he might feel the same”

“Yeah right. Cause he has nothing better to do that give the time of day to someone like me. I'm sure he's just playing me, and I don't want to let him do that”

“You’re a really depressing drunk, you know that. You are amazing, smart, caring, and kinda hot when you’re not bringing yourself down” Yuta laughed. “He’d be lucky to have you”

“Well, we’ll never know” Mark said. Yuta’s words felt good. He felt appreciated. And he knew they were true. He was a good catch. 

“Oh, we will. Just give it time. It took me years to try something with you, remember? Let’s hope Johnny’s not as slow as I was”

Mark finally smiled. Maybe Yuta was right. Maybe Johnny did feel the same. Maybe things would turn out all right. He just needed to be patient, and see all play out.

They stared at each other, holding hands for a bit, until Ten realized his boyfriend was gone.

“Guuuuyyssss!! If the pity party is over, can we go back to the real party? I’m about to make Hyuck do something _wild_ , and you don’t want to miss it”

Mark and Yuta laughed. That was a good idea. And everything was good now. So, they went back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still with me, hope you enjoy the next chapters
> 
> Comments are always welcomed! And again, excuse any mistakes :)


	6. Bizarre work triangle

Over the next weeks, the amount of work Johnny and Mark had to face was nothing compared to their previous endeavors. Since the company landed the new client, things went back to normal. Well, not really normal. They still had a lot to do, but not together. And somehow, that bothered Johnny. He missed Mark. He still saw him every day, but since his performance proved to be outstanding, other areas were requesting his assistance. He cared for Johnny’s daily activities as usual, but there were less and less casual encounters, and meetings. The spell was broken.

Mark handled a chaotic schedule, and had no time to worry about anything, except work. Nonetheless, in the brief moments he had alone in his office, he thought about Johnny. About everything that’d been going on between them. Everything, and nothing. And after a couple of weeks of that dynamic, he even played with the idea of coming up with something to see him. Work related, of course. He missed Johnny, and he didn't like it.

Yuta had called him a few days ago, to see how he was doing, and if there were any new developments on their “relationship”. Mark didn’t have anything to say. He’d barely seen Johnny, and in their brief conversations, the topic was mostly the events of the week, and then, rushing out to help someone else.

Even Jaehyun saw Mark more than Johnny. The finance area had requested him, because they found out he had a talent with numbers. Jaehyun teased Johnny for that, and even offered to secretly take pictures of Mark so he could see him more. “That way you can drool over him as long as you want, while… _you know_ ”. Johnny wasn’t amused. Some could say he was even jealous of his friend’s luck.

Time went by fast. Another Monday came, and Mark had almost forgotten about what has been discussed at the board meeting, when he got a call. From Johnny’s father.

“Hello Mark, I hope you day’s going well”

“Hello Mr. Suh, is going fine, thank you for asking. What can I help you with”?

“There’s something important I need to discuss with you. Could you please come by my office this afternoon at 3 pm? If you don’t have any previous engagements, of course”

Mark opened his calendar quickly, to check if the time interfered with anything. It didn’t.

“My scheduled is open at that time Mr. Suh. I’ll see you then”

“Looking forward to it Mark, see you later”

And that was it.

Even though he’d barely worked with, or for Johnny’s father, Mr. Suh reminded him of Johnny. They were both great with business, and even better with people. So, Mark wasn’t afraid going into the meeting. He knew future steps would come after the new client. Maybe he would get a raise. He was praised for his work, after all. And more and more people were coming to him for help. He felt it was a real possibility.

He knocked gently on the door, and waited for Mr. Suh to let him in. He was talking on the phone, but waved a hand at him, to tell him to sit down. Mark did, and waited.

“Yes, thank you for the update. Listen, I’m going to have to call you back, my 3pm just arrived. Yes, we’re still on for golf this weekend, bye bye”. He smiled at Mark.

“Hi Mark, thank you for coming” he said, shaking his hand and sitting back down. “Do you want anything? Coffee, tea, water?” Mark politely declined, so he continued.

“I want to talk to you about something. You know we are a public company. People are interested in what we do, and how we do it. Getting the public’s trust is a must. That’s the core of our business, and what we’ve been doing since the beginning. We aren’t prone to scandals, so each area and leader deals with their PR directly, mostly through their PA’s. You are familiar with this, it’s the job you do for Johnny” He paused and took a sip of coffee.

“This new deal is going to put us on the map in a greater scale. We know some of our competitors are not happy with us being chosen. The board and I have decided we need to reform our PR department. We want a team to oversee everything, and take care of the bigger “issues”, in case there are any”. He took a break, and looked at Mark’s questioning face. “And we’d like for you to lead the new PR area”.

Mark opened his mouth a bit, before his brain reacted properly and sent a signal for him to close it. But the tiny gesture was caught by Mr. Suh, who smiled.

“I know it’s a lot to ask. And I know what you must be thinking. You’ve been with us for what, 8-9 months? But we’re not offering you this position out of the blue. We’ve been watching you for a while now, even before you got here. We know what you’re capable of. And we’re willing to help you in any way we can. We trust you. The question is, do you trust yourself?”

Mark sighed. It was a dream come true. The promise he was made when he arrived. When he decided to leave everything he knew behind, to come work for Johnny. That he would have better opportunities. Bigger opportunities. But he was not expecting this. Not so soon. And not a key role like the one he was being offered. He didn’t want to push his luck, or mess up, but he couldn’t help but speak.

“Mr. Suh, I’m flattered, and honored, really. But are you sure I’m the right person for the role? I mean, you said it yourself, I’ve been here less than a year…”

Mr. Suh looked warmly at Mark. He felt fond of him. He had trusted Mark with the most important person in his life, and he’d done a wonderful job. He’d seen Johnny bloom before his eyes. After that, a managing position seemed so little, in comparison. But he understood Mark’s hesitation.

“Mark, you’re a very smart young man. You know your way around the company. You know how everything works. And you’re very resourceful. I’m not asking you to decide right now. You can take a few days to think about it, but I’m going to need an answer by the end of the week”

At least, he wasn’t asking him to decide on the spot. That was good. He needed to think about it. To think if he was actually ready for the offer. Mark immediately thought of Yuta. His friend would know what to do.

“Thank you, Mr. Suh. And actually, I have a question…”

“Yes Mark, anything you need to know, you can ask”

“If I take the offer…what about Joh…my current position” he stopped himself just in time. Just before saying it.

“We’ll find a suitable replacement, of course, but you don’t have to worry about it. It would not be your responsibility anymore. And you will no longer work for my son; we’ve decided this role will report directly to the board”

It was that simple. That easy. They’d find a replacement. Like it was no big deal. Mark wondered if Johnny would feel the same if he left. If it wouldn’t matter to him. He knew it was a childish thought. It was business, after all. Everybody could be replaced.

“I know you must have a lot of questions, but unfortunately, I have another meeting coming up” Mr. Suh excused himself. “Let’s meet again on Friday, same time. It’ll give you enough time to think about it”. He stood up and offered his hand to Mark, who shook it.

He was about to leave, when Mr. Suh spoke again.

“Mark, just one more thing. Until you make a decision, this is a confidential matter. I would be grateful if you do not discuss this with Johnny or anyone else, except the board”

He nodded. And left the office with a bittersweet feeling inside.

~**~**~**~**~

Johnny’s days were filled with conferences, and planning, for current and new clients. He didn’t mind. He had come to love his job. And he was good at it too, so it felt natural. He’d been given so many opportunities to shine, and he was going to take all of them. But he still missed Mark. And Jaehyun’s teasing didn’t help. He even considered his offer, just to reject it in his mind; it was creepy, and he knew it.

Johnny checked his agenda after lunch, bracing himself for another long afternoon of meetings, when he saw it. It was empty. Nothing. Nada. Could it be real? He had an “afternoon off”? Maybe Mark made a mistake, and forgot to load the information. No, that couldn’t be. Even with everything else he had to do, he was still excellent in his PA role. Johnny felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of Mark. Damn, he really missed him. Where was he, right now? He opened their shared calendar, and there it was. Mark had nothing in it too. The idea came up in Johnny’s head so fast, he felt dizzy. He could do it. Go to his office. Casually, of course. With an excuse. What excuse, he didn’t know. He just knew he wanted to see him. He needed to see him. 

“I’m so fucked” he muttered to himself, but left his office anyway, going over to Mark’s.

~**~**~**~**~

Being discreet was a part of Mark’s job. He knew that. But this particular piece of information felt different. He felt like he was hiding something from Johnny. Something that might affect him. And that made him uncomfortable. Although, who knew. Maybe he wouldn’t care. Maybe he’d be relieved, even.

It was a rare afternoon. After meeting Mr. Suh, he noticed he had a couple of hours “off” before it was time to go home – without reunions, or having to run around from department to department – so he decided to get his things in order. He checked Johnny’s schedule to see where he was – it felt so weird, not knowing exactly what he was doing at all times, or where – and he noticed his afternoon was clear too. That meant he was probably sitting at his desk right now. Mark had to fight the urge to go running to his office. He even stood up, just to stop at the door.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Lee, he’s your boss, get a grip and do your job” he scolded himself. He went back to his desk, and tried to focus on his pending work.

He was busy typing some reports, when he realized Johnny was pacing outside his office, talking on the phone. Or pretending to, since it was quiet enough for him to hear, and he wasn’t hearing anything. After carefully watching if there was anyone else around, he spoke, a bit loud.

“Mr. Suh, is there anything you need? I can see you there, you know” he teased. His heart swelled. Johnny was there.

Johnny stopped, startled. He wasn’t a subtle as he thought. He was caught. And now, he had no choice but to reply. He went to stand by the door.

“Who me? No, I don’t need anything, I was just talking on the phone…”

Mark cocked an eyebrow. _Busted_.

“..And I wanted to say… _hi_?” That was so lame, that Johnny felt embarrassed not only for himself, but for Mark too. But Mark felt tenderness.

“Hi to you too” he smiled. “You want to come in? Go over your schedule for the week?” He knew that wasn’t necessary. All the information was clear, updated and uploaded. But he didn’t want Johnny to leave. Just minutes ago, he was fighting the impulse to go see him. And now, he was there. It was like an invisible force, bringing them together, even if it wasn’t in the way he wanted. He could live with it.

Johnny was a bit surprised, but he accepted Mark’s invitation. For fuck’s sake he’d made a fool of himself already, pretending to have a reason to be there. Now he had one, and he was going to take it. He sat across Mark.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, I can see you’re busy”

“Don’t mention it, I was actually finishing” Mark replied. He was feeling worn out, and couldn’t help to yawn. “Oh, I’m sorry, it’s just…I’m tired” he said, not knowing why.

“Me too” Johnny said, smiling at Mark. “Work’s been so crazy, that the other day I feel asleep on top of the bed. I didn’t even realize it, until I woke up the next day in the same clothes”

“I feel you. Last night I fell asleep while eating”

They laughed, and kept talking about meaningless stuff. It was different. There was no intentional flirting, no power plays. Just the two of them. Talking. Catching up. The conversation went on for a while, until Johnny glanced at his watch. It was getting late, and they both needed to rest.

“Well, I think I better call it a day. You should too. Don’t stay too late ok? I’ll see you tomorrow” he didn’t want to leave, but he knew it was better to go, while he was ahead. He didn’t want to push his luck, and the conversation had been so pleasant, he didn’t want to ruin it.

Mark sighed. He was having a nice time with Johnny. He felt, in some way, closer to him. And he didn’t want to let go. But he knew he had to.

“You’re right. And don’t worry, I’ll go soon. See you tomorrow”

“Have a good night, Mark”

“You too, Mr. Suh”

Mark called Yuta as soon as he got home, and they agreed to meet the next day after work. He went to bed tired, a lot of things on his mind. But specially, Johnny. Their time together that afternoon made his heart flutter. And he kept that feeling with him while drifting into sleep.

~**~**~**~**~

Tuesday went by in a blur, since there was so much to do, and Mark was spending that day with Jaehyun, helping him come up with a plan for next quarter. He remembered the awkwardness he felt the first few times they worked together – mostly because he knew he was Johnny’s ex, and that gave him a lot of ideas – but Jaehyun was everything he’d heard about, and more. Smart, kind, easy-going, and really good at his job. He made things simple, for Mark to understand exactly what he wanted, and the ideas flowed effortlessness. And Mark no longer felt self-conscious around him.

Jaehyun knew that Mark was good at his job, but he couldn’t help to be impressed. The kid was bright, and tend to think outside the box, coming up with ideas that were creative, but realistic. It was easy to work with him, and Jaehyun enjoyed their time together. He felt tempted a few times to try and pick Mark’s brain about Johnny, but knew they weren’t close enough for him to do that, without crossing some boundaries. But he could still make conversation.

They spent the whole morning working non-stop, and by lunchtime, with no time to go out, they ordered some food, and then stayed in Jaehyun’s office most of the afternoon. Mark had excused himself a few times to go and check on Johnny, in case he needed anything – he was, after all, still his PA – but since he didn’t come back after lunch, he was now fully committed to the task at hand. Time flew, and as they were approaching a reasonable hour to leave work, they stopped to chat for a bit.

“Damn man, this was intense. How come you don’t look tired? I’m beat. I want to go home and crawl into bed and forget the world” Jaehyun said, stretching in his chair, while Mark gathered some papers and made a few notes. “Are you going home too?”

“I’m meeting a friend now” Mark replied, piquing Jaehyun’s curiosity.

“Oh, I see, hot date”?

“No, just Yuta”

“Yuta? Nakamoto Yuta”? Jaehyun was now invested. He wanted to know more.

“Yes, him”

“Is he like, your boyfriend or something”? he asked, immediately regretting it. He had no idea about Mark’s preferences, and just went and assumed. Fuck, that was stupid. But Mark didn’t seem startled, or bothered by the question.

“Yuta?? My boyfriend??” Mark laughed. “Yeah right, fat chance. Have you seen him? Seen me? He’s on a whole different league, and I’m not worthy. And the last guy I dated was nothing like him, damn I wished” Mark replied, with an amused smile. He didn’t have a problem with Jaehyun’s question. After all, he knew some stuff about him he wasn’t supposed to know too. No big deal. But he wasn’t about to share his past with Yuta either.

“Hey, you’re a handsome guy…if you don’t mind me saying it” Jaehyun kept fucking up, but well, he was so deep into it already, that a few more inappropriate remarks would do no harm.

“I’m not fishing for compliments if that’s what you think, but thanks, I guess” Mark felt a bit embarrassed. Damn, Jaehyun told him he was handsome. A drop-dead gorgeous guy thought he was handsome. He smiled. “We’re just friends. We’ve known each other since high school. I used to work for him before I came here, and he’s kind of my mentor. I learned a lot from him, good and bad” he chuckled. He didn’t know why he was sharing that with Jaehyun, but the guy was easy to talk to, and Mark felt relaxed.

“Oh, really? I didn’t know that. So, he was like, your Jedi Master”. Jaehyun was a nerd. Who would’ve thought.

“Hahaha, you could say that. The force was strong with that one”. Mark was a nerd too. They were a good pair.

Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh. Spending time with Mark was comfortable. He could see why Johnny liked him. And he felt that Mark would be a good fit for his friend. Not that he was going to say anything about it. He knew it wasn’t his place. But still, he asked one last – inadequate – question.

“So, you’re single?”

“Dude, I’m so single that if I won a trip for two, I’d go twice”

Jaehyun almost spat his water at Mark’s remark. And laughed, so hard his belly started to hurt. Mark laughed too.

“You’re hilarious man, I don’t know why you’re not taken. But don’t worry, it’ll come. Maybe the right person is closer than you think” He said nothing else. He’d said enough already.

What Jaehyun meant with that, Mark didn’t know. He didn’t want to assume he was talking about Johnny, even though the thought crossed his mind for a brief second. He just smiled. 

“Well, if you see him somewhere, give him my number”

Jaehyun was surprised, but pleased. Now he had information. He had answers.

“Well, I think I’ve been nosy enough for today. Let’s go home” he said, standing up. Mark did the same, and they exchange a few extra words, as they left the office.

~**~**~**~**~

Jaehyun was not the gossip type, but he felt it was his duty to tell his friend about his conversation with Mark. It was still early, so he knew Johnny would be awake. He called him, and since he wasn’t doing anything important, he went to his apartment. “To hang out” he said, not revealing anything until he got there.

Johnny was glad his friend called. He had so much in his mind – mostly Mark – and he felt a few drinks and some talk would help him figure things out. It’d been weeks since he told Jaehyun about his feelings for Mark, and he teased him enough to keep him on his toes, and self-aware of doing stupid shit – like going to Mark’s office for, nothing – but he couldn’t help himself. He was lost in thought, when the doorbell rang.

He opened the door to see Jaehyun standing there, with bags in both hands. He took them, and led him inside, going to the kitchen to fetch some glasses, while Jaehyun made himself at home. He sat on the couch, and put his feet on the coffee table – something he knew Johnny hated – and waited for him to return, and sit across him.

Drinks in hand, they settled into a comfortable conversation, catching up on recent events, work, and Jaehyun’s new neighbor, that Johnny knew he liked, but wasn’t doing anything about it. He took advantage of that situation to give his friend a taste of his own medicine.

“How dare you pester me about not doing anything about my situation with Mark, when you and Doyoung have been neighbors for what, 2 months already? And nothing. You don’t even have his phone number. You’re a loser man, thank god we broke up”

“I’m not a loser! I just want to take things slow. We don’t see each other that often, there’s no excuse to ask for his number. Or do you want me to go knock on his door and say “ _Hi, you’re gorgeous, wanna bang_ ”?”

Johnny laughed. It was a ridiculous idea. But Jaehyun was so hot, that it might work.

“Ok, ok, I see your point. Sorry. But you really should come up with something”

“Yeah yeah, you’re one to talk. 9 months in, and you haven’t even asked Mark if he’s dating” he huffed. “You just look at him like you wanna eat him, not knowing if he’s taken. Smooth man, really smooth”

Johnny felt his heart sink. Why was his friend bringing that up, after he told him about how he embarrassed himself the other day? Did he knew something he didn’t? Was Mark unavailable? Was he deluding himself, thinking that the flirting and the stares and all that’d been going on, was real? Maybe it wasn’t. Maybe Mark was playing him. Taking revenge for what he’d done. He felt sad. And it showed.

“Are you ok? What’s going on inside your head right now” Jaehyun asked, a bit worried.

“You’re right. I haven’t even considered the possibility that Mark has a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend for all I know. Now that I think about it, I know so little about him, I might be getting my hopes up for nothing”. He sighed. He felt defeated.

“Oh no, no, we’re not doing this. I’m not going to let you. Besides, I have a gift, and you’re going to like it”

“A gift?”

“I have _intel_. Good one. The kind of intel you pay for. So if you don’t mind me saying, maybe a raise wouldn’t be so bad after I deliver” he said, smiling, making Johnny’s lips curve just a bit. But that was enough.

“You know Mark and I have been working together for a while now, and he’s so easy to talk to, and I’m… well….a bit nosy”

“A bit? You’re one of the most meddling persons I know, but ok, go ahead” Johnny said. Jaehyun continued.

“And we were talking the other day, just chillin’ after we finished working, and I kind of asked him if he had a boyfriend…”

“You did what? Are you fucking insane? You don’t go around asking people personal questions like that! What if he felt offended? What if he reports you to HR for harassment?!” Johnny’s smile was gone, and he was now, genuinely worried. His friend could be in a lot of trouble for this, if Mark decided it was inappropriate.

“Calm down, Mark’s not like that, and if something happens, I’ll apologize. Besides, he did not only answer my question, but gave me a lot more that I bargained for” Jaehyun said, amused. But that didn’t change Johnny’s disapproving face.

“Long story short, he’s single. He’s dated guys, so I guess it’s safe to say you have a shot if that was the problem. And he and Yuta aren’t together, they’re just friends” he said, triumphally. “Now, where’s my raise”

Johnny was impressed. His friend was bold. And stupid. Asking personal stuff could get him in a lot of trouble. But still, he’d asked what he couldn’t ask. What he wouldn’t dare to. Not being Mark’s boss. And he felt relieved. He might have a shot after all. There wasn’t anyone in the way, and Yuta was not a threat – he did ponder the idea that he and Mark were an item, since they were no longer working together -. If only Mark wasn’t his PA. If only Mark felt the same.

Jaehyun saw the change in Johnny’s face, and knew he did good. Reckless, but good. He loved him. And he wanted him to be happy. Somehow, he was pretty sure he would be, with Mark.

“You’re welcome, by the way. Maybe now you’ll do something about it.” He smiled fondly at him. “And, I’m all out of gossip. Let’s watch a movie”

Johnny nodded. He sat beside his friend, and turned on the tv. And felt himself relax for the first time in a long, long time.

~**~**~**~**~

Mark met Yuta later that day, at their usual pizza place. They hugged tightly, and grabbed a table. They ordered some beers and food, talking about anything while they waited for their drinks to arrive. Mark asked about Ten, and Yuta spend a few good minutes blabbing about his boyfriend, and work-related stuff, until his focus went back to Mark.

“So, you said you had something big to tell me. And I know it’s not about Johnny, because I asked you last night, and it’s all talk and no fun” he grinned, while Mark hit his arm playfully. “I’m ready. I’m all ears”.

Mark began to fill Yuta in, talking about the new client, and how they spent countless hours working on bringing it in. How that was supposed to be a golden ticket for the company. How, slowly, but steady, he took the spotlight and gave some ideas, and worked, basically, his ass off for the deal, until it came through.

“You should’ve seen the look in Johnny’s face when the deal closed. He was so happy” Mark blushed a bit. “And the board members congratulated me as well. I had to work with so many different people, that I feel like everybody knows me now, I’m kinda famous, you know”. Yuta snorted, but Mark didn’t care. He was allowed to brag a little. Specially before delivering the next part of his story.

“Just as the meeting was ending, they told us they wanted to meet with us soon to discuss some further plans. And man, it’s been so chaotic that I’d almost forgot about it until yesterday, when Johnny’s dad called me and ask me to meet. I didn’t know what for, I thought maybe I was getting a raise, after all, I’ve been working with more areas now…but then, he told me I was doing a great job, and that they wanted to make a stronger PR department, and he offered me to manage it” He paused a bit to drink, and see if Yuta was still with him. He was, looking at him, anxious.

“I didn’t knew what to say, I think I even stood there with my mouth open for a second…but then he told me they’ve been watching me, watching my work, and that he was sure I could do it, and he even offered me any help I might need to adapt to the role…fuck man, it’s a lot, and I’m not sure if I want it…I mean, I do want it, it’s a huge deal, but I don’t know if I’m the right fit…besides, I would have to leave Johnny”

“You’re not seriously considering rejecting the offer because of Johnny” Yuta sounded upset.

“No, of course not” Mark hesitated. The thought did crossed his mind. But he knew he’d had to snap out of it, and make a smart choice. “I mean, to be completely honest, I did think about it for like, a second...” he said sheepishly. “Hey, you’re the smart one here, that’s why I’m coming to you for advice”

Yuta softened at the compliment. And smiled. He waited for Mark to finish some details, before speaking.

“Damn man, those are great news…And it’s a great idea too. If someone can do it, it’s you. You have what it takes to lead, and they’re offering to help you, that’s something. Shit, I wish I would’ve come up with it myself” Yuta said. An idea quickly popped in his mind. “In fact, you could do that for us too”.

“What do you mean “ _for us too_ ””

“For us Mark, for Nakamoto Corp. We are a big company too, you know? And our structure is not that different from Neo Corp. We just have different businesses. See? No conflict of interest there either. And we were a great team. We could be a great team again, and things haven’t changed that much since you left” Yuta’s eyes were sparkling.

“You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?” Mark said, taking a sip of his beer.

“Oh, trust me, I’d love to, but I have a boyfriend now…not that he would need to know” he said slyly. “But no, far from it. I’m dead serious. I can make it happen. I am the CEO after all. And my dad loves you. He still asks about you, you know? He even called me crazy for letting you go. I bet he’ll have the board members sign on it like this” he said, snapping his fingers.

“Are you offering me a job”?

Yuta had his business face on now. 

“Yes Mark. I’m offering you a job. More than that, I’m presenting you with an opportunity. A chance to make things happen with us, not only for us. We have so many things we want to do, and our PR department is not as strong as we wished. And you know us. I’m sure you’ll be great at it. And I’ll match anything they’re offering to you, and more”.

Mark could not believe what he was hearing. They were supposed to talk about Mark’s dilemma with Neo Corp, with a position he wasn’t really sure he could do, even though he wanted it. He knew it was a huge step forward in his career. And now, he was more confused. Now, he might have two choices. Two paths. And he had no idea what to do.

“You don’t have to answer me right now. You can think about it. Consider your options. I won’t be mad if you say no. But think about it Mark, us, together again! The dynamic duo! And you know I’m not the same. Working with me won’t be as hard as it was. And you could pick your own team also, I can make that happen. Ten would help you too if you want. You’ll be surrounded by friends. Damn if you want, we can hire Hyuck too, to do, I don’t know, whatever. We’ll support you” 

That actually sounded amazing – except the Hyuck part, that would be a disaster – Mark thought, smiling. He wouldn’t be alone in it. He would have in fact, a strong safety net, in case something went wrong. And Yuta was right. Nakamoto Corp was a big company, but still had a lot of room to grow. He’d have a lot of room to create new things. To shine.

But he would have, probably, similar opportunities at Neo Corp, though his friends would not be there to have his back. But he felt thankful. Grateful for the trust they’d put in him. For the possibility. And if he stayed with Neo Corp, he’d have Johnny. Not really have him, but at least, he’d be near. And he couldn’t deny that it was also a factor, while considering Yuta’s sudden proposition.

“Man, I’m flattered, but I don’t know. Are you sure you want me to think about it? What if your father says no…”

Yuta grabbed his phone from the table, dialing quickly.

“Hi, dad? Yes, hi, am I interrupting anything important? No? No, everything’s fine, sorry for calling this late, but I have an idea, and I want your opinion” - He saw Mark making gestures at him, trying to stop what he was doing, but he brushed his hand off, and continued - “I know we need to make our PR department stronger. What would you say if we bring Mark back to lead it?” - His smile was now bigger - “Yes, I think it’s a great idea too, that’s why I’m bringing it up…No, I don’t know if he’ll say yes, but I wanted to get your approval before making him a formal offer…Sure, we can go to the board and discuss the details…Oh, and you think it’ll be a done deal? Great, me too…Yes dad, I’ll take care of myself, talk to you tomorrow, bye”.

“There, it’s settled” Yuta said, nonchalantly. “Enough about business for now, what do you say if we have another” he pointed at his half-empty glass.

Mark’s brain went numb, but he mustered his last functioning braincell, and nodded. He could not believe what he’d just heard. Just like that, Yuta had put his money where his mouth was. He wasn’t pulling his chain. It was real.

And now, he had two different opportunities. And twice the problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon, stay tunned :)


	7. Catch and release

Wednesday and Thursday came rushing, and Mark went by like he wasn’t in his body. Like a robot. Working, and talking and doing everything automatically. And he was not even close to make a decision. True to his word, Yuta had not pressured him, and didn’t even talk about it when they texted the next days. But the dreading deadline that Mr. Suh had given him was fast approaching, and he was restless. Not even the exhaustion from work helped him get a good night’s sleep. He kept weighing his options: both companies were good, had opportunities, and offered him anything he could possibly want. But still, he kept thinking about Johnny. And the chances of them keeping in touch if he left…were slim to none. He knew it was stupid, to put that much importance in Johnny, when they were nothing. Not even “friends”. Co-workers. Boss and PA. And although their relationship had change, and Mark felt closer to him, there was still the possibility that Johnny wouldn’t care. At all. And that was maybe, what he needed to know. To finally reach a decision.

He knew he couldn’t tell him about his father’s offer. He had ask him not to. But Yuta didn’t. He might not even need to disclose the whole thing. Maybe just a hint of it would be enough to get his answer. He just needed a chance to do it.

As if destiny was trying to help him – or screw him, he wasn’t sure – the afternoon before he had to meet Mr. Suh, Mark had to spend it with Johnny. They were finally together again. Working, sure, but together. They met to come up with a plan for Johnny’s upcoming interview. The notoriety he got after the new client was enough to get the press’s attention again, and they wanted to do a full profile on him. Highlighting how he had “evolved” after becoming CEO, and how much he was doing for Neo Corp. And Mark was in charge of overseeing everything. From the location, to reviewing the questions, to the image Johnny would present for the photographers. And that proved to be a dangerous task. 

Neo Corp didn’t have an uptight dress code, so business casual was kind of the standard for everyone. Professional, but comfortable. That was what Mark was used to see Johnny in. He looked good in it. But Johnny in a formal suit, and tie, with cufflinks to match, was mouthwatering. And Mark was not ready for it.

He was waiting in the conference room for Johnny to show up – the photographer wanted some stills of him at the office, in his “natural habitat” he called it – busy reviewing the questions the magazine had sent, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, to find Johnny standing next to him, smiling. He looked amazing. Stunning. Hot. Fuck, so hot that Mark’s eyes almost popped out of its sockets. The pen he was holding made a tiny sound when it hit the floor, but it was enough to make him react. And close his mouth.

Johnny grinned. He liked the way Mark was looking at him. Like he was everything. Damn, he loved it. He felt daring, and winked at him. Mark had a dumb smile in his face. It was like there was no one in the room but them. Time stood still for a few seconds.

Until Jaehyun crashed their fantasy. Again.

“Damn Suh, you clean up nice” he said entering the room. Johnny reacted fast enough to take his hand off Mark’s shoulder, and put some distance between them. He went to greet his friend, who was there for “moral support”. A few seconds after, Mark reacted as well, and stood up to shake Jaehyun’s hand.

“Seems like you’re good to go. I’m going to stay for a bit and watch” Jaehyun said, smiling.

Mark went over to the photographer, exchanging a few words before going to Johnny, to see if he was ready to start. He was. He sat down and let everyone do their job. Jaehyun sat next to him.

If Johnny weren’t as good in business, he would’ve definitely succeeded in a modeling career. He was a natural. Mark tried not to stare, but couldn’t help it. Johnny looked so good, that if he weren’t surrounded by people, he would’ve jump him, right there. He felt himself getting aroused, and it was so embarrassing, he poured a glass of water and downed it in one gulp, almost choking.

Jaehyun was watching him from the corner of his eye, and chuckled a bit, quietly. He was almost certain now that Mark was interested in his friend. He couldn’t wait to tell Johnny about it. He leaned closer and whispered at Mark.

“Like what you see?”

Mark panicked. _Fuck_. Fuck fuck fuck. He was so into it, that forgot Jaehyun was by his side. He felt mortified. But Jaehyun patted his hand, reassuring.

“It’s ok Mark. But you’re drooling a bit here” Jaehyun said, touching the corner of his own mouth.

“I’m not!” he whispered back. They were at the back of the room, so no one could listen. And no one was actually paying attention to them.

Jaehyun laughed quietly “You can look as much as you want, I won’t say anything, and I’m sure Johnny doesn’t mind” he said, and winked. “Well, gotta go, work’s not gonna do itself”. Jaehyun stood up and left.

Mark took a deep breath, and watched Jaehyun leave the room. He felt a bit ashamed, but he knew Jaehyun meant well. He didn’t act surprised, or horrified. Did he know about Johnny’s plan? Or was it something else?

His thoughts were interrupted by the rising noise in the room, as people praised Johnny for the shoot. It was over. At least that location. There were some other pictures to be taken, but those were outside the office. Mark stood up and went to see everyone off, coming back to find Johnny loosening his tie, and sinking in a chair.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to change before we keep working. This penguin suit is killing me! I don’t even feel human” he joked.

“Sure, I’ll wait in your office” Mark said without really looking at Johnny. He’d embarrassed himself enough to last the whole day.

“Do we have a lot of work left?” Johnny asked.

“At least a couple of hours, why”

“Do you mind if we eat something? I’m famished. Looking pretty is really tiring”. He was trying to make Mark smile. He noticed the gloom in his face before. He didn’t like it. And he succeeded.

Mark smiled a bit. He was getting hungry too, so it was a good idea after all.

“Are you in the mood for something in particular?”

“Surprise me” Johnny said, a tad of flirt in his tone. “I’ll be there soon”

Mark flushed a bit, but gathered his things and went back to Johnny’s office, to prepare everything, and order some food. 

Half hour later, Johnny came into the office, wearing jeans and a hoodie. It took Mark by surprise. He didn’t remember seeing Johnny wearing comfy clothes before. He looked young. Younger than he was. Relaxed. Hot. Damn, Mark kept acting like a teenager, getting horny every time he saw Johnny. But this time, he pulled himself together before doing something stupid.

Food arrived just seconds before Johnny, and his eyes lit up when he saw the pizza sitting at the table.

“Pizzaaaaa! I was craving pizza so bad! How did you know? Damn, you’re the best” Johnny let out a tiny squeal, opening the box and taking a slice right away. He ate it in three bites, standing up. He almost forgot Mark was there, and looked at him apologetic, still chewing.

“Sorry, I’m just so hungry…” he said, looking shy. But Mark was smiling at him. Johnny felt his face getting red.

“It’s kind of my job to know what you like” Mark teased, lowering his voice, just a bit to sound more appealing.

“If you keep reading my mind like that, I won’t be able to live without you”. Johnny immediately regretted his words. It was too much. He was showing too much. But Mark didn’t seem to notice. He just went up and sat in the couch next to Johnny, and took a slice for himself.

They ate in silence for a bit, and when the pizza was all gone, they talked. About anything. It was like they were picking up the conversation they had weeks ago, just were they left it. Without games.

Johnny felt himself relax. Having Mark there, next to him, inches away, did something to him. He felt comfortable. Without even noticing, he lowered himself from the couch and sat on the floor, looking up to face Mark. He felt himself opening up.

“The things we have to do now, are they urgent?”

The question took Mark by surprise. Did Johnny wanted to leave? He felt a bit disappointed. But he stood up and went over Johnny’s computer, to check tomorrow’s schedule. Then checked his notes to see the “to do” list he’d made for the day. There was nothing really urgent. And if there was, he could do it himself. Alone. He didn’t need Johnny there. He could let him go. Even if he didn’t want to.

“Actually, there are no pressing matters that we’d need to review right now. You can go home if you want”

Johnny looked at Mark. Was he kicking him out?

“I don’t want to…I mean I don’t have to leave…I was asking because I really don’t feel like working right now…” he trailed, hoping Mark would get his message right this time. “…so maybe we could, like, hang out for a bit? If you want, of course, I know you’re tired, so if you want you can go home, I totally get it, don’t feel obligated to…”

“Yes”! I mean, sure, sure, we can hang out” Mark hoped his little outburst went unnoticed. Johnny let it slide, but smiled.

Mark joined Johnny on the floor, their backs against the couch. Johnny began telling him about how things had change since the deal closed, how frenzied everything had been. Mark told Johnny about his work with the other departments, and how he was learning a lot from it. They even talked about Jaehyun, since now both of them had had the chance to work with him, and agreed he was bright and funny. Mark even shared how hard had been for him to leave Nakamoto Corp, and decide to work for him.

“Do you ever regret it? Leaving, I mean…are you happy here, with us?”

Mark leaned his head back. Johnny fixated on the way his cheekbones looked like that. Mark was beautiful, and he didn’t even know it, he thought.

“It was a big change, and yeah, I guess I did, at the beginning…you were really hard to work with, I almost went back to Yuta”. Fuck. He’d said too much. “Sorry, that’s not what I meant, I’m being disrespectful, I’m so sorry Mr. Suh” He sat straight, not looking at Johnny.

“Mr. Suh? For god’s sake Mark, can you stop with that and call me Johnny? You make me feel old, and I’m not THAT old you know?”. Johnny gave up. He didn’t want Mark calling him Mr. Suh anymore. He wanted their relationship to be closer. Even if it was just work.

“Ok Mr. Suh…Johnny…I’m sorry for what I said before, it was out of line”

Johnny laughed. He knew Mark was right. He’d made his life difficult. But he didn’t want to do it anymore. He was tired of playing this game. It was time to put some cards on the table. He needed Mark to figure it out.

“It’s ok, don’t apologize. You’re right. I was not easy. I know that. But I guess I’m…different now? What do you think?”

Mark knew it was true. Johnny was different now. Calmer. But he couldn’t shake that feeling. The one that, despite everything, was still in the back of his mind. He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“You are” Mark acknowledged.

“Do you still want to do it?”

“What”

“Leave”. Johnny looked deep into Mark’s eyes, and saw it. He knew Mark enough to sense that something was bothering him.

Shit. Did Johnny know? About Yuta’s offer? It was impossible. No one knew. They didn’t have mutual friends. And it happened just a couple of days ago. Still, Mark thought this might be a blessing in disguise. A way to know if Johnny was still playing with him, or if everything was real. This was his chance.

“Not that often now. But I do miss him, and the friends I left there. And Yuta said I can come back whenever I want, and to a better role” That wasn’t the whole truth, but he wasn’t lying either.

He waited to see if Johnny reacted, in any way.

“But you can’t leave me…I mean us, the company” He blurted out, but corrected himself quickly. He didn’t want to scare Mark away, letting his feelings show, but he didn’t know what else to do. It was his last card, and he was going to play it. Even if it was a long shot. He didn’t know if Mark felt anything. And he needed to know. “You’re amazing at your job. And I’m sure there’s more for you here than you think”

Mark sighed. _Amazing at his job_. Maybe there was nothing more. He turned to face Johnny, who was looking at him intently.

“Maybe. Or maybe, my work here is done. You’re doing great. I guess if I go, things would not be so different for you. Someone else can do my job”

“But that someone else would not be you. And things would be different. And…I don’t want you to go” There it was. He’d said it. But he couldn’t interpret Mark’s face. He was definitely thinking about something. His eyes were searching for something. Maybe words weren’t enough. Maybe he needed to do something else. Johnny decided to throw caution out the window. He leaned over and kissed Mark. Softly. Hopeful.

Mark’s brain shut down. And his body reacted full force to Johnny’s lips on his. And he kissed back. He grabbed Johnny’s hoodie, pulling him closer, kissing him harder. Johnny tugged Mark’s shirt and did the same, closing the distance between them. But it wasn’t enough. Mark climbed into Johnny’s lap, and Johnny put his hands on Mark’s hips. Their bodies fit perfectly, radiating heat with each kiss, going deeper, ravening. Johnny moaned shyly, trying to keep quiet, and Mark felt an overwhelming craving inside him. He wanted Johnny. And maybe, Johnny wanted him. Maybe. Or maybe, it was still a game. And he fell for it, again. Like a fool.

Mark stopped, and stood up rapidly. Johnny looked abashed, and he was about to speak, but Mark beat him to it.

“I don’t wanna do this anymore. I can’t. I’m sorry”

~**~**~**~**~

Mark got out of Johnny’s office so fast, that he thanked every god that existed that he had his phone in his pocket. He went to his office, and grabbed his stuff and left as quickly as he could. Johnny didn’t come after him either, so it was a clean exit. Kind of. When he got home, he went straight to his room.

He was confused. This time, it wasn’t him. It was Johnny who kissed him. It was Johnny telling him that he didn’t want him to go. But somehow, it didn’t feel completely real. And Johnny had played him for so long, that the cold, rational part of his brain was telling him it wasn’t.

Mark felt angry. And angry Mark was not good at making decisions.

He picked up his phone and dialed. A familiar voice answered quickly.

“Hi Mark, what’s up? It’s late, are you ok?”

“I’m in”

“You what”

“I said I’m in”

“Are you sure”?

“No, but I’m in”. And hung up.

Before going to bed, he checked his phone. There was a message from Yuta.

“8 am. The café next to our pizza place. Be there”

Mark set his alarm, and put the phone down. And closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapters soon!! Stay tunned :)


	8. With a little help from my friends

Yuta was already there when Mark arrived. He even had two coffees on the table. There wasn’t anything else to do, but sit. They greeted each other, and Mark waited for his friend to speak.

“About your call last night…explain”

“What’s there to explain. I said I’m in. I’ll go work for you. Isn’t that what you wanted” Mark felt a bit annoyed. He was giving Yuta what he wanted. He didn’t think there was anything else to say.

“And I heard you. But I want to know why. You said you weren’t sure. So, explain”

Mark was too tired to beat around the bush. He told him what had happened the night before, with Johnny. How he didn’t know what else to do to see if he was, in fact, interested, so he put the idea of leaving in the table. How Johnny told him, straight up, he didn’t want him to leave. How he’d kissed him first, and he responded. But he didn’t think he meant it. He still thought he was playing him. When Mark finished his story, Yuta sighed. 

“Why is it so hard for you to believe that he likes you? That this is not a game?”

“I don’t know ok, I don’t know!. It’s just…did he really change? Is it real, or is he still playing me? I can’t stop thinking about it. And I know, I know I’m a good catch, it’s not that. I don’t know what it is actually. I just want to leave, I’m tired of everything”.

Yuta knew that having Mark by his side again would be amazing. But not like that. He could’ve said yes, and ignore the reasons. But he loved Mark enough not to.

“Consider my offer withdrawn”

“What do you mean”

“It means you’re not going anywhere. You’re not coming to work for me. And after we’re done here, you’ll go to your office, and say yes to Mr. Suh”

Mark could not believe Yuta’s words. Was he rejecting him? What the hell?

“Are you fucking kidding me? After all this? After I accepted? You are one sick, twisted fuck” Mark was mad, so mad he almost forgot Yuta was his friend. He wanted to yell at him so badly, but they were in a public place.

“No, I’m not. And now, you’re going to stop acting like a spoiled child, and listen to me”

Mark was infuriated, but below all the anger, there was respect. He respected Yuta. So, he listened.

“First of all, you know I love you. And that’s why I’m doing this. And as much as I want to work with you again, this is not the way. You’d not be doing it for the right reasons, and I can’t accept that” Yuta took a sip of his coffee, and gazed at a very, very annoyed Mark.

“You’re running away. And I’m not going to let you do that. Not when you have so much to gain”

Mark felt less angry now, and more interested in his friend’s reflections.

“Johnny likes you. He really likes you. This is not a game. Fuck Mark, open your eyes. After all that’s happened, it’s time you start believing it. Have you ever considered the fact that he’s your boss? And that he respects you enough not to do anything to jeopardize your position at the company? Ok, maybe not at first, but he’s changed. You’re a smart guy, you did that, and you know it’s true. You just don’t want to see it. And yes, he did kiss you last night, but he said he didn’t want you to leave first. Leave him. Maybe he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Shit, I kissed you too once, remember? And it wasn’t a game for me either. Really Mark, stop questioning everything”

Mark took his time to listen, and process Yuta’s words. It made sense. All that he said. Made perfect sense. Was he really that blind? Or was he just being stubborn? He thought about Johnny, and his heart raced. If he said yes, he wouldn’t be his boss anymore. And maybe, things would turn out ok.

“Ok, if you’re right, then I fucked up. Now, tell me what to do”

“Oh no Mark, I already did my part. I can’t tell you what to do, that has a different price. And you can’t afford me” Yuta teased, and saw Mark’s expression soften.

Mark didn’t have anything else to say. He smiled. After all, Yuta did know what to do. He knew from the beginning. His Jedi Master. Saving him again.

This time, from himself.

~**~**~**~**~

The news of Mark’s promotion spread like wildfire around the office. People was surprised, but not resentful. Almost everyone had seen how hard he’d worked the past months. And he was so loved at the company, that there was nothing but congratulations and encouraging words.

His meeting with Mr. Suh had also been amazing. Mark had just one request before accepting, and Mr. Suh complied without hesitation. Mark went into the meeting with an idea too. Even though their businesses were different, he found a potential match between Neo Corp and Nakamoto Corp, that would benefit both companies. Mr. Suh signed on it just a few days after. Yuta too. He trusted Mark, and it meant they would be working together again. After all.

To prepare for his new role, the plan was to start his training immediately, but only part-time for a few weeks, so he could get his affairs in order before leaving his current position. Before leaving Johnny.

Johnny. Things with Johnny were not good. Their relationship had gone sour, and Mark didn’t know what to do. Next week came, and things took a turn for the worst.

Johnny found out about Mark’s promotion the same day it happened, from his father. Mr. Suh was excited that Mark had accepted his proposal, and explained to his son how things would work from now on. He had a few more weeks with Mark, but that was it. He’d get a new PA soon. Johnny felt like he had a time bomb inside him. A death sentence. It was finally coming to an end.

He started to avoid Mark as much as he could. It wasn’t that hard. Most of his work could be done remotely, and he tried to spend as little time as possible at his office. If he needed to work within the company building, he did it on a different floor. He still texted Mark, and answered his emails, but nothing more. He had put himself out there, just to crash and burn. He didn’t want to be hurt anymore. Even though the distance was slowly wearing him down. 

Jaehyun became a bystander in the whole situation. He still saw both of them, but knew things were bad, although Mark obviously didn’t say anything to him. Johnny either. But he could pressure his friend for answers.

He went by his office, but Johnny wasn’t there. He was getting worried. A whole week had passed and he hadn’t seen Johnny at all. And when he texted him, he always said he was busy, on a meeting, or going to sleep. He tried his cell again, with no answer. So, he did the next logical thing.

He knocked on Mark’s door, and waited for him to reply. He opened the door, but stood there, without entering.

“Hi Mark, long time no see”

“Oh, hi Mr. Jung”. Mark looked tired. Even sad.

“Again with that Mark, just Jaehyun, please. Besides, since congratulations are in order, I think we should stop with the formalities” He smiled, but didn’t get a smile back from Mark. Who was always happy. He got worried.

“Ok, Jaehyun. Is there anything I can help you with”?

“Yes, you know where Johnny is? I’ve been trying to call him but he’s not picking up, and he’s not in his office”

Mark felt a sharp pain in his heart. Johnny. He couldn’t stop thinking about him. How much he missed him. And how it felt Johnny was avoiding him. But he didn’t know where he was either. There had been no contact between them, except for a few calls – that went to voicemail, and Johnny answered after, by text – and some emails. He checked the calendar, to see that Johnny didn’t have any meetings outside the office. That meant he was supposed to be there. But he wasn’t. He relied the information on Jaehyun, who didn’t know what to say either.

“Maybe he’s in a meeting with someone in another department and forgot to tell me…If you want, I can try calling him…” Mark hesitated. He knew Johnny would not pick up his call. And he’d embarrass himself in front of Jaehyun.

“Don’t worry man, it’s ok. I’ll find him myself, talk to you later” Jaehyun confirmed something was up. And he made it his mission now to find Johnny, and get some answers.

~**~**~**~**~

Johnny was getting tired of hiding from Mark. He missed his office, where he had everything he needed to work comfortably. He knew, deep down, he was acting like a child. It’s not like they’d broke up or something. They were never together. Mark wasn’t his. He had no right over him. Nor the right to feel offended because he didn’t tell him about the promotion. He was certain his father had asked him not to. He had no right, whatsoever, to be angry. Or sad. But he was. Sad, mostly. He needed Mark. He still wanted him. Even if he had no chance at all. Let alone now, that he was leaving. If things were different, he would’ve been ecstatic at the thought of Mark no longer being his PA. They could’ve been something. But their story was coming to an end, and they were nothing. 

It was late enough for everyone to be gone, so Johnny decided to go back to his office, and finish his work there. He needed the comfort. The silence. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a familiar voice

“What did you do” Jaehyun asked, as he made his way into the office and sat down.

Johnny looked up from his computer, and stared at him in disbelief. Jaehyun was one of the calmest, and collected people he knew, but now, he looked pissed.

“How did you know I was here?” 

“I’ve been stalking you” he said, mocking. “I was about to go home and saw the light. We need to have a chat”

“About what”

“About Mark. And you. Don’t play dumb with me, it’s unbecoming. He should be acting like he won the lottery, but he’s going around like he lost his dog or something. And I don’t know what your game is, but you’ve been missing in action ever since we got the news of his promotion. So, I’m going to ask you again, what did you do”?

Johnny knew there was no hope in getting out of this.

“Nothing. I did nothing!”

“If you did nothing, why does it seem like you’re avoiding him? And don’t feed me that bullshit about having a lot of meetings and no reason to be here. I know you like to work in your office.”

Damn, his friend was smart. That was one of the reasons why he liked him that much. Johnny let out a sigh. He was tired. Tired of keeping it all inside.

“The day of the photoshoot…a few days before we got the news about the promotion, we stayed late to work. But we didn’t work. We talked. It was amazing. I felt like I wasn’t imagining stuff, like there was something there. And then, he told me he had been thinking about going back to Yuta, and I couldn’t take it. I had to do something to make him stay. I told him I didn’t want him to go…”

Jaehyun was smiling now. Finally, his friend had done something.

“Man, that’s great, but then why…”

“After that, I kissed him…He kissed me back. It was great…for a while…until he kinda freaked out on me, and told me he didn’t want to do it anymore, and left”

Jaehyun was lost for words. He really thought everything would turn out fine. That if Johnny let his feelings show, Mark would reciprocate. But he didn’t. He mulled it over a bit, and then, he laughed.

Johnny felt offended. Again, his friend was laughing at him, when he was at his lowest point, when he felt like crap. Jaehyun caught the look in Johnny’s face, and stopped.

“Have you told him that you like him? For real?

“I think I made my feelings clear when I kissed him…wait, what do you mean _for real_ ”

“For real Johnny!!! For real, not a game! Have you forgotten how you were with him when he got here? You flirted and teased him to get him to leave you alone. Did it ever occurred to you that he might still think you’re playing with him? I’m like, 99% sure he likes you back. But he’s not going to put himself out there if he thinks this is a joke for you. He has too much to lose”

Johnny’s mouth hanged open. He connected the dots. Fuck, Jaehyun wasn’t just smart. He was brilliant. A genius. It made sense. Fuck, he was right. Maybe Mark still thought it was all a game. And he wasn’t clear enough to make him see otherwise. He thought he was. But maybe, he wasn’t.

“You two are the dumbest people I know. I swear to god you should get an award for stupidity. Fuck man, grow a pair. You like him, and he likes you. Figure it out. I’m getting tired of this shit, and I have nothing to do with it. And I want my friend back. And a new friend, if you don’t mind me saying”. His expression softened. It seemed that Johnny finally understood. His job was done.

“But I don’t know what else to do”

“Do I have to do everything here, gosh!. Suh, I really want a raise after this. The party. It’s not like you can’t be there, it’s in your apartment. Again, figure it out. You have a couple of days to do it”

The party. He’d almost forgot. His father asked him to host a small celebration for Mark. It made sense for him, since Johnny was his boss. He didn’t know anything about what’s been going on between them. Johnny couldn’t refuse.

Three days. He now had three days to come up with a plan. And it had to be foolproof.


	9. Hold on, we're going home

Mark wasn’t really excited about the prospect of having to smile and act happy in front of the board and other people. Not in what he felt was his free time. But Mr. Suh had insisted on having a small gathering to celebrate him. It was impolite to say no. Even if it was at Johnny’s home.

Over the next few days, his dynamic with Johnny had stayed almost the same, except that now, it was Mark who was busy almost all the time, and running around the company. Johnny had called him a few times, but the exchange had been meaningless. He wanted to talk to Johnny, to see if Yuta was right, to try and fix things. But he didn’t know how. He’d fucked up too. It wasn’t entirely Johnny’s fault. He knew that. But still, it was making him moody. Hyuck had stayed out his way, after he almost bit his head off for asking how he was. He knew he would have to mend thing with his roommate too. Soon. 

Friday came, and with it, the get-together Mr. Suh had planned. He gave Johnny and Mark the afternoon off, to prepare for it. Even if it was his own “party”, Mark still had to help with the preparations. And that meant he’d have to find a way to speak with Johnny about it.

They were set out to leave at 3pm, so Mark checked Johnny’s office a few minutes before, to see if his things were there. They were, and that meant Johnny would have to come back. He knew there was no point in pretending to casually drop by to talk to him. So, at 2.50 pm, Mark stationed himself in Johnny’s office. He was not giving him the chance to run. He would make the first move if necessary.

At exactly 3pm, a distracted Johnny came into the office, but quickly came to his senses when he saw Mark sitting at his desk. Mark stood up and greet him.

“Mr. Suh”

The name again. Mark was, again, all business. Johnny felt his face fall a bit.

“Sorry, Johnny” Mark said, smiling. He remembered. And he knew Johnny would like that.

There it was. Johnny smiled back. Maybe, there was still hope, after all.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your party”? Johnny’s tone wasn’t accusatory. It was more like, optimistic. Expectant.

“I know, but we still have a few details to go over. And since it’s being held in your house, I wanted to check everything with you. Would you mind to stay for a few minutes to do that? Mark knew he could’ve texted Johnny the information. But he needed an excuse. A starting point to shift their relationship. To rebuild.

“Not at all, tell me…but you know, someone else could’ve done this for you, isn’t today your last day as a PA? Maybe you shouldn’t be worrying about stuff like this”

“I intend to do my job as a PA until the last minute” Mark said, proudly.

“Mark Lee, always a professional, even after all this time” Johnny teased a bit, but there was fondness in his voice. Mark was amazing. Caring. He felt his heart beating faster.

Mark caught Johnny’s gaze. It was different. Softer. Warm. And he felt all those emotions inside. But now it was not the right moment. He crossed the first line. He could wait a bit to go on.

They sat and talked for about half an hour about the details of the party. The catering, the transportation, everything needed to assure everyone would be comfortable, and safe. It had been so long since they were together, in the same room, that the atmosphere felt charged. But it wasn’t the time for things to be said. To be out in the open. They both knew that.

They worked fast, finished all the details, and went home. But they would meet again. Even if it was to say goodbye. 

~**~**~**~**~

At 7pm, people started to show up at Johnny’s place. Between the board members, executives and other guests, there were about 30 people at his house. Johnny was a great host, and had no problem managing the situation. And since it wasn’t a sit-down dinner, everything was simpler. As long as everyone had food and drinks, it was all good.

Speeches were made, particularly by the board members. Compliments were given. Mr. Suh took a longer time to remind everyone about the goals the company was setting, and how he hoped everyone would keep supporting his son, and now, Mark, on their endeavors. Even Johnny was asked to speak – Mark was, after all, his PA – but he kept it short and professional.

People were having a good time, drinking and talking. Johnny took the opportunity to spend some time with Wendy. It had been too long since they just hang out, not talking about work. But still, he kept part of his attention on Mark. Everyone wanted to talk to him, so he hadn’t found a single moment to approach him. And it wasn’t like he could grab him and take him to his room. Even though he wanted it.

Jaehyun had promise to help Johnny. That meant, he was also keeping an eye on Mark; if he wanted to leave, he’d find an excuse to halt him. Just enough for Johnny to have the chance to talk to him. If necessary, he would kick everyone out and force the encounter. But Johnny didn’t need to know that.

Despite their time together that afternoon, Johnny felt a bit awkward around Mark. He knew that night was his last chance. And he knew he needed to be crystal clear this time. Even if that meant letting all his feelings show.

Around midnight, people started to leave, and Johnny knew it was now or never. Just a couple of guests remained, Jaehyun among them. He was talking to Mark. But he caught Johnny’s stare, and winked. Johnny felt relieved. There was still time.

He said goodbye to everyone, and then, there was just the three of them. Jaehyun took his cue, and went over to Johnny, bringing Mark with him.

“Man, who knew office parties could be this fun. But I’m tired. I think I’m going to head home”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for a last drink” Johnny was getting nervous. He didn’t feel ready to face Mark. Not yet.

“Nah, I’m good to go. Besides, Mark can keep you company for a bit, right Mark”?

Mark felt his cheeks flush violently. If he was being completely honest, he did want to stay. But he didn’t know if he would be able to talk to Johnny. Really talk to him. Get everything out.

“Don’t mind him, Mark, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to” Johnny said, apologizing for his friend.

“I don’t mind. And I could use a drink” Mark had to do something. Staying was the first move.

“Ok kids, since you’re all settled, I’m off. Have fun” Jaehyun said, smiling mischievously, as he left.

Johnny froze for a second, but then, moved inside the kitchen to make some drinks.

“What do you want to drink”

“Do you have beer by any chance” Mark replied, shyly.

“Beer? I have like, ten different kinds of alcohol, and you want a beer”? Johnny said with surprise.

“I like beer. I’m cheap, you know”

Johnny couldn’t help but laugh at Mark’s comment. The air got lighter, and he went over the fridge and fetch two beers. He actually liked beer too.

They moved to the living room, with their drinks, and sat on the couch. Even though Johnny’s apartment was well furnished, Mark sat in the same couch as Johnny. Not close, but still, next to him.

The conversation was a bit stiff, but they manage to keep it going. Mostly speaking about the party, and what would be coming the next weeks, when Mark finally took his new position, full time. Johnny felt reality fall. Mark was leaving. He would no longer be there, right by his side. They would still see each other, but it would not be the same. He was going to miss Mark so much. He couldn’t help but say it out loud.

“I know it’s not my place to say, and that you probably don’t care…but I’m going to miss you”

“Someone else’s going to do my job. You’ll be covered” Mark’s brain was trying to avoid the fact that he was losing Johnny. That he was going to miss him also.

“I’m not talking about the work. I’m talking about you. I’m going to miss _you_ …fuck Mark can’t you see that I…” Johnny stopped. He didn’t want to do it; he was not going to pour his heart out for someone that didn’t want it.

_Open your eyes._ Yuta’s words came back rushing, and broke something inside Mark. Broke his wall. His last defense. Johnny’s plead was finally heard. Loud and clear. And he answered it.

“I’m going to miss _you_ too…and I’m not talking about work either…”

Mark smiled. And Johnny felt a tiny, tiny hope, blossoming inside his wounded heart.

“Well, I guess I’m no longer your boss”

“And I’m no longer your PA”

Without any words, their bodies collided, magnetized by an invisible force, pulling them impossibly together, until there was no space in between. Their lips met at the same time, and they kissed hurriedly, hungrily, trying to take back all those months, all those days, hours, minutes apart. As if all the feelings boiling inside them were fighting to get out, to show. Mark darted his tongue to get access to Johnny’s mouth, opening him up with a moan, and his tongue came to meet Mark’s. They danced around each other like they were meant to be, feeling so right, feeling like they finally got home.

Hands were everywhere, without any real direction, filled with longing. Mark grabbed the hem of Johnny’s shirt and pulled it out of his pants, putting his hands directly on his skin, making him shiver, tracing the muscles of his back and feeling them tighten under his touch. He left some scratches here and there, the kiss becoming sloppy, losing the last shred of control.

Johnny couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted Mark. He had wanted him since the moment they met. And now, he could finally have him. He was not about to let the chance slip through his fingers. He pulled Mark onto his lap, biting and sucking his neck, until the skin turned red. Clothes were getting on the way, so Johnny tried to unbutton Mark’s shirt, with little to no success. That made Mark laugh, even in that situation.

“Well, well, I thought you were smoother than this…do I have to do everything on my own?” he teased.

That single phrase sparked something in Johnny. He’d tried to be careful, gentle. But not anymore. He didn’t bother with the buttons, and ripped Mark’s shirt open, sliding it down his arms. He licked from his neck to his chest, hands running down the sides, leaving a glowing path, and biting some more along the way.

“Oh my… oh god, fuck” Mark was panting, and grabbed Johnny by the chin, lifting his head to meet his lips again. He took care of Johnny’s shirt at the same time, pressing their chests together, touching everywhere he could reach. He was getting hard, and grinded his hips, making Johnny whine into his mouth.

Johnny didn’t need any further encouragement. He lowered Mark onto the couch to lay him on his back, kissing him harder while reaching down to his waist. He dealt quicky with the button, lowering the zipper and palming him through his boxers. Mark jolted at the touch, letting a loud moan escape his lips. His hands went from Johnny’s back to his ass, kneading the muscles.

Johnny felt himself getting fully hard, his pants putting pressure on his dick. The couch wasn’t as comfortable as he expected, so he moved his hands to grab the back of Mark’s thighs, and fasten his legs behind his back, pulling him up. Mark gasped at the movement, but secured his arms on Johnny’s neck, letting himself be carried. They kept kissing all the way to Johnny’s bedroom, until they reached the bed. Mark lowered his legs, and deepen the kiss, moving his hands to Johnny’s pants, releasing the button and pulling them down. Johnny kicked them off, and pushed Mark into the bed, getting on top of him. 

It was unreal. He took a few seconds to look at Mark, and bit his lips. Mark panting under Johnny, eyes filled with craving, was straight out of his wet dreams.

“Fuck, Johnny, please…” Mark said, breathless. He had waited long enough for this. He was not waiting anymore. 

The whine in Mark’s voice only fueled Johnny's yearning. Growling softly, he lowered his head and took one of Mark's nipples between his teeth, sucking and grazing gently. He began to trail down Mark’s chest, leaving wet kisses, with only one goal in mind. Bringing his hands down, he palmed Mark's erection, fingertips brushing along the fabric of his briefs.

Mark couldn’t take it anymore. He tugged Johnny’s hair, asking for more. Johnny smiled, and traced the outline of Mark’s cock with his lips, feeling the wetness of the fabric.

“You want me to keep going baby”? he teased.

“Yes, oh fuck, yes…”. 

Johnny complied, and pulled down Mark’s briefs in a fast move. He watched, fascinated, as his cock sprung out from its confines. He put his mouth on the thick shaft, taking his time to kiss and suck up the base, and right under the head of Mark’s cock. He was almost praising his dick, licking it up and down, before running his tongue over the slit, making Mark huff. He moaned at the taste of the precum, shivers running down his spine.

He wasted no more time, taking it into his mouth, bobbing his head, stablishing a steady pace. The sounds he was getting out of Mark were delicious, and he smirked around his cock, looking up to see Mark with his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. Mark’s hands flew to Johnny’s hair, as he bucked his hips, fucking lazily into Johnny’s mouth.

“You’re so fucking sexy, oh god, fuck” Mark said in a haze. He felt himself getting closer, so he tapped Johnny’s shoulder to make him stop. Johnny halted at the sign, with a questioning look on his face, but kept stroking Mark’s dick, slowly.

“If you keep going, I’m not gonna be able to hold any longer”

“And that’s a problem why?” Johnny was so aroused, that the thought of Mark coming in his mouth made his cock jumped in his briefs, asking for attention.

“I want more….I want you to fuck me, now”

Johnny eyes glittered, and he worked his way up, catching Mark’s lips, kissing him hard, moaning as he grinded his hips down. Mark breath was ragged, desperate. Johnny leaned closer to Mark’s ear, whispering.

“I can’t wait to be inside you babe. I’m gonna fuck you nice and hard… just really pound into you…do you want that?” Johnny hissed, words rolling off of his tongue easily. Mark melted at the warm breath in his ear, his cock leaking to show interest.

Johnny caressed Mark’s cheek with one hand, as he reached at the night stand with the other, searching for lube and condoms. He dropped them on his side, going back to Mark’s mouth. The kiss became messy, and Mark reached the hem of Johnny’s briefs, pulling them down.

“Johnny…please…I can’t take it anymore…”

Johnny coated his fingers with the lube, and massaged one slick finger over Mark’s hole. Mark spread his legs to allow Johnny a better access. Johnny was so hard, so eager, but still, took his time, gently, slowly, dropping kisses on his body as he scissored him open. He didn’t want to hurt Mark. He wanted to make sure he would enjoy it. His fingertips brushed lightly over Mark’s prostate, earning him a silent scream. Johnny went for more.

“I…I’m ready…oh god…there, fuck…I swear to god if you don’t fuck me right now…oh shit, ah…” Mark was getting impatient, and Johnny was now painfully hard. He took his fingers out, put on the condom, and lubed himself up, before grabbing Mark’s hips, aligning himself.

“Ready babe”?

“Just fuck me already, for fuck’s sake”

Johnny smiled, and pushed into Mark. It took every ounce of self-control to go slow, waiting for Mark to adjust. He was so tight that Johnny thought he would come right there, without even moving. His eyes were fixated on Mark’s constantly changing facial expressions, and when he saw him unravel, he began thrusting his hips.

Mark panted, and began to slam back to meet Johnny’s thrusts. As Johnny sped up, Mark’s moans went full out. Johnny closed his eyes, and kept a steady rhythm, Mark’s name coming up from his lips with each push.

“God Mark, you’re so tight, you’re fucking amazing…” He lost himself in the sensation, going faster, hitting Mark’s prostate. Mark yelled, mouth hang open, as his insides were assaulted in the most delightful way imaginable. 

The noises in the room were louder and louder. They both knew they weren’t going to last long. Mark howled, and Johnny felt his walls tighten around his cock. It was sweaty, and messy and wonderful. Mark could feel every inch of Johnny inside of him, getting him closer and closer. Judging by the sounds Johnny was making, they seemed to be on the same page.

“Come on babe, let me feel you” Johnny muttered, his tone filled with lust, as he slide a hand between the two, grabbing Mark’s dick, stroking in tandem with his thrusts.

Mark could swear he saw stars. He came hard, screaming Johnny’s name, hot fluid splattering Johnny’s hand and both their stomachs. Johnny kept going, leaning closer and moaning into Mark’s mouth, a few more quick shoves, getting himself to completion.

“F-fuck Mark, fuck” Johnny hissed, as his own orgasm rendered him useless, collapsing on top of Mark, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Mark tightened his legs around Johnny, pushing him deeper, refusing to let him back out.

A few minutes passed, and their breaths became even again. Mark stroked Johnny’s hair with one hand, running the other down his back, soothingly. Johnny lifted his face, and smiled, satiated.

“I don’t think this agrees with HR’s interoffice dating policy” Mark said, giggling.

“Then I’ll change it. I’m not letting you go. Ever. Besides, I’m not your boss anymore, I’m your…”

“My what?”

“Boyfriend”? Johnny said, shyly. Mark looked at him, and smiled.

“If you’re ok with it” Johnny replied, hopeful.

“More than ok”

~**~**~**~**~

Mark took a seat in the all too familiar conference room. The one where, almost a year ago, he was interviewed for Johnny’s PA position. Wendy was there too. but this time, things were different. They were both on the same side of the table. And the young, nervous guy across them, resembled so much of his old self, Mark thought.

“This is a very demanding position…most people would kill for this job…are you sure a man as young as yourself would be able to handle it”.

Wendy smiled. Those were her words. Now being spoken by Mark. Mark smiled back. After all, he learned from the best. He had come full circle. And together, they’d find the perfect match for their CEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over!!! It took me a little longer but I'm done! Thank you for reading, hope you liked it, and sorry for the shitty smut but well, I might get better later, or just write pg-13 fics from now on xD
> 
> Comments are always welcomed, and excuse any mistakes!
> 
> See you next time :)


End file.
